Wolf Alpha, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Join Princess Kate as she learns about the Circle of Life with her friends. She will be put through many trials as she claims her right to rule as Jasper Park's Alpha.
1. Cast List

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Wolf Alpha Cast List**

**Cast:**

Kate **– **Simba

Humphrey **– **Nala

Tony **– **Scar

Winston **– **Mufasa

Eve **– **Sarabi

Harmony **–** Sarafina

Prickles **– **Timon

Lil John **– **Pumbaa

Paddy **– **Zazu

Merci **–** Rafiki

Jazz **–** Shenzi

Chaz **–** Banzai

Gus **–** Ed

**Setting:**

Jasper Park **–** Pridelands/Pride Rock

Badlands **–** Elephant Graveyard

Hakuna Matata Forest **–** Hakuna Matata Jungle

Author's Note: And here is telling who is who and what the locations are called. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter One: The start of a Story**

A long time ago in the wolf controlled territories within Jasper Park, a dark battle was waged between the Eastern and Western Packs. The fighting lasted for months. But all hope wasn't lost when an Alpha male of the Western pack fell in love with an Alpha female of the East. Together they were able to stop the fighting. And peace was returned to the land. Though not all the animals rejoiced in the merriment and fled, the united pack of wolves watched over Jasper Park.

Many season's later, two wolves, each born of the blood from their ancestors when they were of the divided packs, were taught under the wisdom of the commanding Alpha. The Alpha before them showed them the ways of the circle of life. He chose the grey furred wolf Winston, son of Alphas from the Western pack for his wisdom and patience that befitted not only an Alpha but everyone surrounding him. The other, the red furred Tony, born from the Alphas of the Eastern Pack, became bitter and jealous. Though he was willing to wait for when the time came, his dreams of becoming Alpha were shattered when Winston's mate would soon give birth to an heir. Tony knew that if he were to become Alpha, then something would have to be done. But Winston believed that his heir would not only keep the peace for Jasper Park, but keep the pack united.

x

It was a dark, yet warm spring morning through the forests of Jasper Park as light animal sounds rang through the land. Then in the distance, a loud and harmonious wolf howl could be heard for miles. Darkness still covered the land until spirits sang and the sun rose in the east…

**Male Singer Spirit:**_ Nants ingonyama_

_Bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

A lone moose and a herd of deer rose their heads from grazing when it heard the howl from a far. A small group of raccoons stood on their hindlegs to the sound. A lone lynx climbed to the top of a hill.

**Male Singer Spirit:**_ Nants ingonyama_

_Bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

A trio of storks heard the call from the lake. Two looked at one another before the third took flight. A flock of eagles flew along a giant waterfall towards the call. A group of polar bears walk past a mountain as they made their way to answer the call. A giant flock of ravens flew over the landscape of Jasper Park.

**Male Singer Spirit:**_ Siyo nqoba_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Se-to-kwa_

A herd of reindeer leapt through a foggy plain towards the source of the howl.

**Male Spirit Singer: **_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Asana_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Se-to-kwa_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

As the sun started to rise over the land, a mother grizzly bear and her cub emerged from their cave. When the cub stepped out into the sun light, the light momentarily blinded the little bear…

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ From the day we arrive_

_On the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

After blinking away the brightness, the bear cub and his mother looked to their left and saw the converging animals. Both mother and son broke into a sprint to catch up to the other animals…

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ There's more to see_

_Than can ever be seen_

_More to do_

_Than can ever be done_

Ants climbed up a tree branch while a herd of deer ran underneath it. A flock of pheasants ran ahead of a herd of caribou. A straggler was lucky not to be stepped on as it weaved through the legs of leader of the herd. It squawked when the foot came close.

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ There's far too much_

_To take in here_

_More to find_

_Than can ever be found_

Another herd of deer ran through the cool waters of a river as they made their way to the other side. A few birds and rodents hitched a ride on the back of some moose as they waded through the water.

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small_

_On the endless round_

Over the herds, packs, flocks and other groups of animals, a lone yellow duck flew over their heads. This yellow duck was named Paddy, and he acted as the majordomo to the Chief of the Territories. Paddy flew above the herds towards a rock formation, called Jasper's Mountain, where the animals were gathering. Standing on a jutting ledge held up by another rock stood the Alpha of Jasper Park, the grey wolf Winston. He watched as the animals continued to gather. When Paddy landed in front of him, the duck bowed in respect before looking up to his chief with a smile. Winston's face remained stoic for a moment before it too turned into a smile and nodded.

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

The gathered animals soon parted to allow Marcel the shaman goose to walk amongst them. As the goose waddled past with staff in hand, the animals close to him bowed in respect which he nodded back. Winston watched his approaching friend with a smile. He moved down the ledge to meet Marcel at the stone steps of Jasper's Mountain.

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The Circle of Life_

When the goose had hopped up the last step, he was greeted by the grey and white wolf. Marcel threw his wings wide before wrapping them around Winston. Winston wrapped a foreleg around his friend. Then both of them looked to the pack of dogs and wolves. They looked to Eve the blonde wolf as she lay on the ground with her paws wrapped around something. Winston moved toward his wife and pressed his head against hers, which she returned full heartedly. Then she leaned her head down and licked the head of her only daughter, Kate.

The yellow wolf pup in her paws turned to look up at the three looking down upon her. Marcel looked down at the princess with a smile on his face. Then taking his staff with his other hand, the shaman goose waved it over little Kate's head. In a playful fashion, the pup tried to swipe at the fruits and berries tied to staff.

Then pulling a tied red berry off of the staff, Marcel squished it between to feathers. Then by using a single feather, the shaman goose gently traced the red juice over the pup's brow. Marcel next took a wingful of sand and sprinkled it over Kate's head to christen her. Some of the sand had gotten into the pup's nose and caused her to adorably sneeze. This caused the smiling Winston and Eve to press their heads together.

Marcel then gently picked Princess Kate out of her mother's embrace and carefully held her with both wings. The shaman goose smiled to Winston and Eve which they returned as Marcel waddled away with the pup in his wings. The two wolves slowly followed Marcel as the animals of Jasper Park awaited to see the princess. When he reached the end of the ledge, Marcel held Princess Kate high into the air for all the animals to see. This caused all of the animals to caw, roar, and call out in joy at the sight of the princess.

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Young Kate looked about her though she didn't understand any of it yet. High above Jasper Park, spirits separated the clouds over Jasper's Mountain. It allowed the sun to shine down on the young wolf. All the animals then bowed to the new princess as a sign of respect.

**Female Spirit Singer:**_ Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_It's the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

Alpha's Winston and Eve watched from behind Marcel with pride for young Kate.

**THE**

**WOLF ALPHA**

A few hours later in another part of Jasper's Mountain, a little field mouse came scurrying out of a hole. It stopped for a moment to wipe off its little face when it suddenly stopped as it sensed danger. It sniffed the air twice before running off. The mouse didn't get far as a red paw slammed down on it. The red paw gripped the mouse by the tail between two of its toes as it lifted the small rodent up the owner of the paw. The grim face of the red furred wolf named Tony looked down at the mouse and taunted, "Life sure isn't fair, is it?" Then he ranted, "You see, I… Well, I was kind of cheated out of being Alpha."

He looked at the mouse before letting it crawl over his paw. It tried to jump, but he caught it again and smugly said, "And you, my little rodent friend, aren't gonna see another day." Then chuckling at that fact and holding the mouse above his head he said, "So long."

But just as he opened his jaws wide to eat the mouse, a voice questioned from the side, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Tony looked behind him to see Paddy standing next to him with his wings on his hips. Tony sighed as he placed the mouse under both paws. Then with a sharp inhale he questioned, "What do you want, Bird Brain?"

"I'm here to announce that Alpha Winston is on his way," Paddy smiled as he bowed. Then his smile faded as he said in irritation, "So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse took the distraction as an opportunity to wriggle itself out of Tony's grasp. Tony watched as it escaped and climbed a small rise before fleeing back into its hole. Tony then disappointedly said, "Aw, now look what you did, Paddy. You made me lose my lunch."

"Hah!" Paddy laughed before crossing his arms as he said, "You'll lose more than that when the Alpha gets through with you. He's as mad a grizzly who had his fish stolen."

"Ooh, I quiver with FEAR!" Tony said and crouched down while looking at the yellow duck with hunger in his eyes. Paddy was instantly frightened of how Tony was looking at him and tried to ease the wolf down, "Now, Tony don't look at me that way." When the dog started to stalk towards the duck, Paddy started to run away the other way squawking, "Help!"

Tony bounded after the duck and then jumped in front of the duck. The wolf then used his tail to trip Paddy. The yellow duck grunted as he fell down. Tony then grabbed Paddy's neck into his teeth. But before Tony could do anything, a voice shouted, "Tony?"

"Mm-hmm?" Tony said as he looked behind him. He saw Alpha Winston standing on a rise outside of the cave. Winston glared at his fellow wolf and ordered, "Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, sir." Paddy commended. Tony then lightly tossed the yellow duck to the ground. Paddy sat up and noticed how much saliva was covering his throat and said, "Eww!"

"Why, if it isn't the Alpha of Jasper Park and my good friend descending from on high to mingle with us smaller folk." Tony said when Winston jumped down from the ledge and entered the cave. As the wolf walked away, Winston said in disapproval, "Aniu and I didn't see you at the presentation of Kate."

"That was today? Oh, I feel just simply awful!" Tony said in fake disappointment as he leaned up against a rock wall. Then he slid his claws down it, making a loud scrapping noise that made Paddy cringe. Then he shook his paw as he casually said, "Just must've slipped my mind."

"Yes, well," Paddy chuckled before becoming serious as he flew up into Tony's face, "as slippery as your mind is, as a friend to both the current chief and the previous chief, you should have been first in line."

When the yellow duck had come to close for his liking, Tony clicked his teeth which made Paddy back flap away. Paddy hid behind Winston as Tony argued for himself, "Well, I was first in line, until the little blonde hairball was born."

"That 'hairball', is my daughter." Winston said as he looked Tony in the eye with a glare, "and will be your future Alpha."

"Oh, then I'll practice my curtsy!" Tony said in fake admiration before turning away. Winston then warned, "Do not turn your back on me, Steele."

"Oh, no, Winston." Tony said as he looked back to the Alpha and shot back, "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

This angered Winston and he growled as he ran in front of Tony. Then he growled, "Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper." Tony said to calm his Alpha. Then he tried to appease Winston by saying, "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity. Why not?" Paddy questioned. Tony then leaned down a little to look Paddy and said, "Well, as far as brains go, I got a lot of the dog's share." He raised his head and said, "But as far as primal brute strength," His face softened as he sadly said, "I'm afraid that I'm on the more shallow end of the universal gene pool."

Then he walked off into the plains of the Jasper Park. Both Winston and Paddy watched him go until the latter said, "There's one in every family, sir." Then he thought before saying, "Two in mine, actually." Then he jumped onto Winston's back as he said, "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Winston asked. Paddy then smirked, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Paddy!" Winston lightly scolded. But the yellow duck didn't stop there while taking flight, "And just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him."

This caused Winston to chuckle at this as they made their way back.

Several hours later, it started to rain hard all over Jasper Park. Everywhere was getting drenched from the rainstorm. Luckily for the shaman goose Marcel, he was nice and dry in his tree. The shaman goose was putting the finishing touches on a finger painting. He applied a little more grey to the painting of Princess Kate. As he was about to add one more stroke he said, "Kate."

x

**Author's Note:** I know that this is kind of like the first chapter in Wolfdog Chief, but I was pressing myself for time.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Two: Kate's Lessons**

A few years passed by for Jasper Park and on one morning as the sun began to rise, a yellow she-wolf pup came running out onto the ledge of Jasper's Mountain. Young Kate looked about Jasper Park with an excited smile, for it was the day when she and her father Winston were to patrol the park. Quickly running back down the length of rock, Kate quickly ran into the cave where most of the pack slept. When she neared the opening of the cavern she quietly shouted, "Dad! Dad!" She came a little closer to the edge of the sleeping pack and called out, "Come on, Dad, we gotta go! Wake up!"

She jumped over a wolf and knocked their paw over and they cried, "Uhh!"

When she jumped over pack member, she landed a little short and fell on another's belly. The wolf grunted as Kate said over her shoulder, "Sorry."

She made it to the ledge where her mother, father and sister were sleeping and slid to a stop. Then moving closer to the snoring male wolf she said, "Dad!" But became annoyed when he didn't wake and said, "Dad!"

"Your daughter is awake." A sleepy Eve said without opening her eyes. All three of them were becoming annoyed from the endless calls for 'Dad'. Winston then commented, "But before sunrise, she's YOUR daughter."

"Dad!" Kate shouted once again. She was becoming impatient as she said, "Come on, Dad."

Then gently taking Winston's ear into her teeth she tugged on it. Growling while she gave three good tugs, she lost her grip and cried out as she was sent rolling backwards into a pile of bones. Then deciding to take a more direct approach, she ran towards Winston's head and butted her own against it.

It did the trick as Nava lazily opened an eye as Kate reminded with a frown, "You promised."

Seeing that she would keep going on like this, Winston gave in and said, "Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up."

This changed Kate's mood as she ran off shouting in excitement. Winston let loose a loud that woke Eve and Lily as well. Kate ran out of the cave with Winston, Eve and Lily right behind her. The blonde pup stopped on a rock on the side and waited as her parents and sister walked by. Then moving past her father, Kate went up to her mother and pressed her body against Eve's legs in a loving fashion before giving a friendly nudge to Lily. Eve then sent her eldest child forward with a gentle nudge to the rump. Both Eve and Lily watched them go with loving smiles.

Soon, the sun light touched Jasper's Mountain as Winston and Kate sat at the peak of the mountain. Looking about the land, Winston told his daughter, "Look, Kate. Everything that the light touches is our territory."

"Wow." Was all Kate said as she looked about. Winston then told her, "An Alpha's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Kate, the sun will set on my time" He gave a smile to the pup as he said, "and will rise with you as the new Alpha."

"And this will all be mine." Kate asked, gesturing to the park. Winston nodded and said, "Everything."

Kate stood up and looked about as she moved while repeating, "Everything the light touches." Then she saw a place that looked dark, sat back down and then turned to her father and asked, "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders." Winston told her as he came up beside her. Then he warned her, "You must never go there."

"But I thought the Alpha could do whatever they wanted." Kate said. A smile formed on Winston's face as he turned while saying, "Oh, there's much more to being an Alpha than getting you way all the time."

"There's more?" Kate asked with a smile. Winston chuckled and said, "Kate…"

It was later that morning as father and daughter were patrolling the park. A herd of deer leaped about as Winston then told her, "Everything you see here exists together in a delicate balance." They climbed a hill as Winston said, "As the Alpha, you have to understand that balance and respect all the creatures." Then he gave an example, "From the crawling ant to the leaping deer."

"But Daddy, don't we eat the deer?" Kate asked in confusion. With an understanding smile, Winston the explained as they reached the top of the hill, "Yes, Kate, but just let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the deer eat the grass." Then he looked down the hill to the herd of deer and said, "And so we are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Good morning, sir!" Paddy the yellow duck shouted as he flew over them. Kate sat down as the duck landed on a rock while Winston said, "And good morning to you, Paddy."

"Checking in with the morning report." Paddy said with a bow. Winston the nodded and said, "Go ahead."

"Well! The buzz from the bees," Paddy said as he placed a wing next to his bill, "is that the cougars are in a bit of a spot."

"Oh, really?" Winston said as a cricket springs past Kate. A smirk formed on the pup's face as she leapt after the cricket, but it moved when she landed. As Paddy rambled on and on, Winston looked to his daughter and saw that she was preparing to pounce again. Keeping his voice low he asked when she jumped, "What are you doing, Kate?"

When Kate landed on the rock, she looked disappointed when she found that she didn't catch the cricket while saying, "Pouncing."

Winston came over and had a smirk as he said, "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

"I told the grizzly's to forget about it," Paddy continued. But he shrugged his shoulders as he pointed out, "but they can be stubborn…"

"Paddy, could you turn around?" Winston asked the duck. Paddy didn't hesitate as he said, "Yes, sir." Then turning around he kept going, "The lynx's are hard up, but…"

Kate awaited instructions.

"Stay low to the ground." Winston instructed as he pushed Kate's rump down. The Alpha looked to the majordomo as Paddy said, "The lynx know that cheaters never prosper…"

"Alright." Kate whispered, "Stay low to the ground, right."

Paddy looked back to see that the two wolves had something planned. Feeling scared he asked, "What's going on?"

"A pouncing lesson." Winston bluntly said. Thinking it wasn't bad at first, Paddy nodded as he said, "Oh, very good. Pouncing." But then he realized who the target was and lost a few feathers when he turned around and pleaded, "Pouncing? Oh no, sir, you can't be serious…"  
But Winston was serious by using his paw to tell the duck to turn back around. Paddy sighed as he turned around, "This is so humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound." Winston whispered to her. Paddy glanced back and questioned, "What are you telling her, Winston?"

But when he looked back he found that both wolves had disappeared and called out, "Winston." He shrunk and meekly said, "Kate?"

Suddenly he was tackled from behind by the princess. It seemed funny to Winston as he started to laugh hard from it. Hearing her father's approval, Kate turned and walked back to Winston with her head high. Winston then complimented, "That's very good."

The Alpha continued laughing from it as Paddy was forced to sit up by an emerging groundhog. The groundhog saluted and said, "Paddy!"

"Yes!" The duck answered and looked back. But his demeanor changed when the ground hog said, "News from the underground."

"Now, this time…" Winston leaned down and placed a paw around her shoulders and was about say something else. But he didn't get this chance when Paddy's head shout up from behind the rock and gripped it as he frantically shouted, "Winston, sir! Coyotes! In Jasper Park!"

Winston became very serious as he bounded away from Kate and rushed past Paddy. But before he went any further, he looked back and ordered, "Paddy, take Kate home and get me the other Alphas and the Betas."

"Aw, Daddy." Kate complained as she rushed over while Paddy nodded. Then she asked, "Can't I come?"

"No." Winston firmly said with a shake of his head. Winston took off towards the problem. When he was gone, Kate became upset and turned the other way, "Pah! I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young mistress." Paddy smirked and said, "one day, you will be top Alpha." Kate looked back as the took flight and he said, "Then you can case those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn to dusk."

The two of them then made their way back to Jasper's Mountain.

A little later in another section of the mountain, Tony was walking alone by a ledge. Noticing a bone lying beside his paw, he kicked it over the edge. Tony then continued walking as Kate came running up and shouted, "Hey, Uncle Tony! Guess what?"

This caused Tony to stop in his tracks. He looked down at the pup with a slight glare and growled through gritted teeth, "I despise guessing games. And I'm not really family to you, so…"

"I'm gonna be Alpha of Jasper's Mountain." Kate said with a little pride. Tony looked away and rolled his eyes as he said, "Oh, how wonderful."

Kate, knowing that Tony didn't like her for some reason, moved over to the ledge and said, "My dad just showed me the park, and he told me I'm gonna watch over all of it."

"Interesting." Tony sarcastically. But then he warned, "But don't be expecting me to leap for joy. Bad back, you know."

Then the red pelted wolf flopped down on his side. Kate came running over and threw herself over her "uncle's" head and asked, "Hey, Uncle Tony. When I became Alpha, what'll that make you?"

"A goose's uncle." Tony flatly said. This made Kate chuckled as she rolled off of him. She looked to him and said, "You're so weird."

Tony looked to the pup and said with a slight smile, "You have no idea."

The red furred wolf then stood up and walked off as he asked, "So, Winston showed you the whole park, eh?"

"Everything." Kate said as she got up to follow. Then the older wolf asked, "He didn't show you what was beyond that rise at the border, did he?"

"Well, no." Kate dejectedly said as she sat down. Then she looked to him and said, "He said I couldn't go there."

"And he's right. It's far too dangerous." Tony agreed. Then he looked out as he made it sound like one must be worthy, "Only the bravest wolves go there."

"Well, I'm brace." Kate said as she stood up. Then the pup asked, "What's out there?"

"I'm sorry, Kate, but I just can't tell you." Tony shook his head, refusing to budge. Kate then questioned, "Why not?"

"Kate, Kate." Tony said with a soft smile. Then he made it sound sincere by placing a paw over her head while saying, "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite niece."

"Yeah, right!" Kate scoffed as she moved to where she could see him. Then she added, "There's also Lily who loves you. Plus you just said-"

"Oh, I was just saying that!" Tony waved off. Then he moved his paw back as he said, "All the more reason for me to be protective." Then he added, "An animal graveyard is no place for a young princess." Then he covered his mouth as he faked his worry, "Oops!"

"An animal what?" Kate asked in excitement. Then she looked out and said, "Whoa."

"Oh, dear," Tony said in distraught as he placed a paw against his forehead, "I've said too much." But then he calmed down and said as if she would have figured it out, "I suppose you'd have been able to figure it out at some point." He looked down to her and said, "You being so clever and all."

Then wrapping his paw around her again he pulled her close as he said, "Just do me one favor." He pressed his face against Kate's and said, "Promise me you won't visit that horrible place."

Kate took a moment to think about and then said, "No problem."

"There's a good girl." Tony said before nudging Kate away. Then he told the pup, "Now you run along and have fun." Kate then started to run off, but stopped when Tony called after her, "And remember," She looked back as Tony said, "it's our little secret."

Kate nodded before running off. Tony turned away before smiling sinisterly as his plan was set into motion.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. Also I forgot to mention that I won't be describing the hair styles of the wolves. So sorry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Three: Meet Humphrey the Omega**

Kate ran along Jasper's Mountain as she searched for her best friend. As she came down a sloping path she passed by other members of the pack. One of the older wolves noticed her running as Kate soon caught sight of who she was looking for. Her best friend, a grey Omega wolf named Humphrey, was with their mothers, Eve and Helen, under a small oak tree. Her mother was sleeping on a rock in the shade of the tree while Humphrey was getting a bath from his mother. Though an Omega, Humphrey was one of the few friends that Kate ever had. Kate walked right up to them and greeted, "Hey, Humphrey."

"Oh, hi, Kate." Humphrey greeted back as his mother's tongue gently stroked his cheek. Kate looked to her sleeping mother while placing a paw next to her muzzle and whispered, "Come on. I just heard about this great place."

"Kate!" Humphrey whispered through gritted teeth as his head was washed, "I'm kinda in the middle of a bath."

This annoyed Kate for a moment, but it turned to fear as she heard her mother say from behind, "And it's time for yours."

Kate looked back as she tried to get away from her. But before she could run off, Eve had leaned down and gently grabbed her daughter by the head with her mouth. She then laid back down on the rock and placed Kate between her paws. Then she licked the side of her face, causing the pup to shout, "Momma!"

She tried to jump out of Eve's grasp, but her mother quickly caught the pup before licking her back. She turned and complained, "Momma," while she was licked in the face, "you're messing up my hair!"

Eve stopped and looked down at her with a smile. Before she could continue, Kate jumped out of her grasp, turned to her mother while lightly running her claws through her hair and he asked, "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So, where are we going?" Humphrey asked as he was getting licked in the side by his mother. Then he added, "I hope it's really fun."

"Don't worry," Kate reassured him as he came back, "it's really cool."

"And where might this cool place be?" Eve asked, making Kate cringe. She took a moment to think and didn't really like lying to her parents. But she really wanted to go. Kate turned to her mother while saying, "Oh. It's around the water hole."

"The water hole?" Humphrey questioned his friend. Kate's face fell as Humphrey then asked, "What could be so great about the water hole?"

Smiling to her mother, Kate turned to her friend and said through gritted teeth, "I'll show you when we get _there_."

Humphrey then caught on to what she was talking about and said, "Oh." Then turning to his mother he asked, "Uh, Mom, could I go with Kate?"

"Hmm," Helen began to think. Then she looked to Eve and said, "what do you think, Eve?"

"Well…" Eve started. Both wolf pups came up to her and asked with big toothy smiles, "Please?"

"I don't see why not." Eve said with a smile. This caused both Kate and Humphrey to start jumping up and down in excitement before running off while shouting, "Yeah! All right!"

But before they could take off, Eve then added, "As long as Paddy goes with you."

This caused both pups to stop in their tracks in shock. Kate looked to Humphrey and complained, "Aw, not Paddy."

"It's either he goes with you or you don't go at all." Eve told her eldest child. Kate sighed and agreed, "Fine."

Both pups started to walk off to find the yellow duck. As they climbed back up the rise and rounded the bend, they bumped into a white shape. Lily said, "Oof!"

"Oh, sorry, Lily." Humphrey apologized. Lily shook her head before saying, "No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Then she looked to her sibling and fellow Omega and asked, "Where are you two going?"

Kate and Humphrey look to each other as they wondered if they should tell her. Humphrey then asked, "Think we should bring her?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt." Kate shrugged. The blonde wolf looked to her sister and asked, "Wanna come with us?"

"Is it something we could get in trouble with?" Lily asked with a tilt of her head. Kate then said, "It's fun."

"And we Omega's do like fun." Humphrey added. Lily thought it over before nodding her head. Kate's smile faded as she said, "But first we have to find Paddy."

Lily groaned as the three then started to walk off.

"Step lively. The water hole is just ahead." Paddy said as he flew overhead. The group was nearly there to the watering hole. Paddy then added from above, "The sooner wet there, the sooner we can leave."

Both Omegas were wanting to know about their destination, so Humphrey quietly asks, "So, where are we really going?"

"Yeah, I'm just as curious." Lily whispered. Kate had a smirk as she quietly revealed, "We, are going to an animal graveyard."

"Wow!" Both Omegas shouted in excitement. Kate then shushed them, making them shrink back a little. She then gestured with her head, "Paddy."

"Right." Humphrey said as they all knew that Paddy wouldn't let them go. Lily then asked, "So, what's the plan now?"

All three pups then began to quietly formulate a plan between them. Paddy looked back to the three and a smile formed on his face. As he turned to land the yellow duck said, "Oh, just look at the two of you. Little seeds of romance blossoming on the plains."

None of the pups knew what Paddy was talking about as they gave each of them an arched brow. They looked to him as he said, "Your parents will be thrilled, Lily and Humphrey." This confused all three as he added, "What with the thought of you two being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Kate asked as they didn't understand what Paddy was saying. Paddy then said synonyms of the word, "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." The pups looked to each other as they were still confused. Humphrey then asked, "Meaning what exactly?"

"One day, you two little Omegas are going to be married." A happy Paddy said with his wings on his hips. This caused all three wolf pups to adopt looks of disgust as they all shouted, "Yuck! Eww! Gross!" Humphrey then argued, "I can't marry her. She's my friends sister."

Paddy crossed his wings as Lily came around and agreed with him, "It'd be two weird." Then she looked to her sister and her best friend, "Plus, Humphrey likes Kate."

"What?!" Kate asked, completely shocked by the news. An embarrassed Humphrey then scolded his fellow Omega, "Lily, that was supposed to be a secret!"

"Well, sorry to burst all your bubbles," Paddy bluntly put it, "but you two turtle doves don't have much of a choice in the matter." Kate then silently mimicked what Paddy was saying, "It's a tradition that goes back generations. Besides, it is completely unheard of for an Alpha and an Omega to marry."

"Well, when I'm the Alpha," Kate assured them both with a wink, "that'll be the first thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around." Paddy argued as a certain beat began to fill the air. Kate then came closer and said, "Well, in that case, you're fired."

"Hmm." Paddy chuckled before pointing out with a tap of a feather to the princess's snouted, "A nice attempt, but I'm afraid that only the Alpha can do that."

"Well, she is the future Alpha." Humphrey pointed out as he and Lily stood on both sides of Kate. A smirk formed on each of the pups' faces as she came closer and said while thumping the duck in the chest, "Yeah, so that means you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet, I don't." Paddy argued and their smirks fell. They started to walk away from him as Paddy added, "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid that you're starting to shape up into a pretty pathetic Alpha indeed."

"Hmph." Kate said as she looked back with a smirk, "Not the way I see it."

Her body tensed up and she leapt and landed before Paddy. The land changed colors upon impact as the princess broke out into song…

**Kate:**_ I'm gonna be a mighty chief_

_So enemies beware_

She got up in Paddy's face and made him walk backwards until he fell behind a log. Having gotten stuck in a knothole, Paddy pulled himself out with a pop before singing along…

**Paddy:**_ Well, I've never seen a chief of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

Paddy then leaned down and plucked a strand of fur from Kate's hair. She winced from the pain, but shrugged it off and shoved her head through some leaves, scaring a few birds…

**Kate:**_ I'm gonna be the main even_

_Like a good Alpha that knows how to prowl_

She shook the leaves off and climbed up to where Paddy sat. Then sitting regally she sang…

_I'm brushin' up on lookin' down_

_I'm workin' on my howl_

The pup threw her head back as she made a small howl. But instead she knocked Paddy off the log and into a puddle of mud. The yellow duck climbed out and wiped himself off while singing…

**Paddy:**_ Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

The yellow duck then blew his nose into what he thought was a leaf. But when he looked up he saw that he had blown his nose into the paw of a black bear. The bear swatted him away in annoyance and it sent the duck screaming as he skidded across a pond as Kate shouted…

**Kate:**_ Oh, I just can't wait to be chief_

A flock of king fisher birds took flight as the three pups ran through. They met Paddy at a small creak as the duck said, "You have a good long way to go, young mistress," They sat down with Kate and Lily on one side and Humphrey on another while he said, "if you think…"

Two of the pups started to mock as one sang…

**Kate:**_ No one sayin', "Do this"_

Humphrey wagged his tongue while Lily pulled her hair back as Paddy argued, "Now, when I said that…" He looked to the two Omegas as Lily sang…

**Lily:**_ No one saying, "Be there"_

Kate had made a goofy smile by looking cross-eyed and pulling on his lips with his claws while wagging her tongue. Humphrey pulled his nose back with his foreleg behind his head as Paddy then tried to say, "What I meant was…" He looked to the siblings as they switched…

**Humphrey:**_ No one sayin', "Stop that"_

Lily was smooshing her face with her paws to make fish lips while Kate tried to look scary as Paddy said, "You don't realize…" Then he looked between the three to see that they were all making faces while they sang…

**Kate, Lily and Humphrey:**_ No one sayin', "See here"_

"Now, see here!" Paddy shouted as they ran off. He was knocked over by three running deer. HE sat up in the water and saw Kate and Lily on the back of a doe while Humphrey rode on a buck. Kate looked back to the duck as she sang…

**Kate:**_ Free to run around all day_

Paddy scrambled out of the water before taking flight. Then he commented, "Well, that's definitely out."

Then flapping his wings he struggled to catch up. The two deer ran through the plains as the princess sang…

**Kate:**_ Free to do it all my way_

The colors started to change color as Paddy flew after the pups. He swerved past trees as the scenery changed from one color to another. Paddy flew ahead of the deer carrying pups and flew to where he could sing and fly backwards at the same time…

**Paddy:**_ I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

But since he wasn't watching where he was going, the duck slammed into a low billboard. The two deer came closer and Kate leaned over the doe's head as she sang…

**Kate:**_ Alpha's don't need advice_

_From little ducklings for a start_

Paddy slid off the man made sign and plopped down on the ground. Then rising back into the air he sang as he landed on a branch…

**Paddy:**_ If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Canada_

_I wouldn't hang about_

He didn't seem to notice that the branch was attached to a log as it floated down stream. He screamed as it went over a waterfall, but came flying back up, flapping his wings as he held an annoyed expression as he sang…

**Paddy:**_ This child is wildly out belief_

A herd of reindeer suddenly made way for the pups into two separate rows as they came through…

**Kate:**_ Oh, I just can't wait to be chief_

When Paddy tried to go through the lines of reindeer, they immediately turned and held their tails high. Paddy quickly covered himself with his wings in fear of what they may do. Kate, Humphrey and Lily then ran into a herd of elk. They were able to move out of the way when the elk stepped. Paddy wasn't too far behind as he flew over the herd. Then diving, the duck was careful as he flew through the herd. As he passed by the front, Kate was now sitting on the head of the lead elk and Lily ordered through song…

**Lily:**_ Everybody, look left_

Paddy gasped in fright before he was trampled by an assortment of animals as they danced by. Humphrey then ordered…

**Humphrey:**_ Everybody, look right_

A disoriented Paddy was once again trampled by the dancing animals as they moved the other way. Kate felt like a star as she sang…

**Kate:**_ Everywhere you look, I'm_

She jumped up a few stones that were arranged as steps. Then sliding down a small slope while holding her back paws with her fore and slid to a stop and stuck a pose with her paw held high…

_Standing in a spotlight_

"Not yet!" Paddy shouted after pushing an elk and deer's rear out of the way. They crushed him between them by pressing up again. Kate then started whispering in the ear of one animal, then that animal whispered it to another and so forth as a chorus sang…

**Chorus:**_ Let every creature go for broke and have no grief_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

Paddy was trying to dust himself off when suddenly a pair of beaver's grabbed the yellow duck by the neck and yanked him away. They tossed Paddy from one beaver to the next while a crowd of deer held Kate, Lily and Humphrey in their antlers. Moving simultaneously, the bucks were able to fling the pups in the air.

**Chorus:**_ It's gonna be Kate's finest fling_

The three pups were flung past a captive Paddy as he was being picked for bugs and such by the beavers. They only shrugged their shoulders to the duck as they didn't understand why either. The animals then formed a pyramid, with elk swinging their antlers, some deer stood on a base while some mountain goats stood on their backs and shook their head up and down. And at the top of the pyramid a sheep stood with Kate, Humphrey and Lily sitting on its wooly back, and all the while singing…

**Kate and Chorus:**_ Oh, I just can't wait to be chief_

**Lily, Humphrey and Chorus:**_ Oh, she just can't wait to be chief_

_Oh, I/she just can't wait_

Their pyramid started to crumble as it started to sway. The sheep's butt fell onto the backs of the goats. The goats tumbled as they fell and their horns poked into the backsides of some elk. The elks brayed in pain as they took off.

_To be chief_

And at the bottom of the animal pyramid, stood Paddy as he weakly held up a black bear. But soon the weight was too much and the duck was flattened under the bear. The spirits ceased their song as the last of the animals ran off. The bear stayed in place as a crushed Paddy said with a muffled voice, "I beg your pardon, madam, but GET OFF!"

Then he called out, "Kate? Lily? Humphrey!"

x

**Author's Note:**I decided to add Lily into these chapters because I thought it would be fun. And I tried to put in the way they sang in the Lion King remake.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. Also I forgot to mention that I won't be describing the hair styles of the wolves. So sorry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Four: Scares and Lessons**

All three pups laughed as they ran from the flattened Paddy. They came around a huge rock and stopped next to a tree. While stopping to catch their breath, Lily excitedly said, "All right! It worked!"

"We lost him." Humphrey said with a smirk on his face. They were about to go on when Kate arrogantly said, "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius, it was mostly Humphrey's idea." Lily reminded her as the Alpha of the group sat down. But still wanting to take the credit for it, Kate placed a paw on her chest as she said, "Yeah, but I pulled it off. The Alpha's the one who pulls it off."

"With us!" Humphrey said with a defiant smirk. Then he added, "An Alpha like you wouldn't have been able to think of something like that."

"Oh, yeah?" Kate questioned as her body tensed up. Then with a playful growl, she tackled him to the ground. But once his back touched the ground, Humphrey pressed his back paws against his belly and kicked up. The two pups flipped through the air with Humphrey coming out on top. Kate gritted her teeth when her back hit the ground. She started to rise up a little, but Humphrey pushed her back down in his forepaws. Kate hit the ground again with a loud thump. Kate looked up to her friend in surprise as he playfully said, "Pinned Ya."

Lily giggled from this turn around. She looked to her elder sibling and asked, "How do you like being taken down by an Omega, miss Alpha?"

"Hey, let me up!" Kate said as she pushed Humphrey off of her. The Omega backed up as he held a triumphant smirk and turned his head to the left while his eyes closed. Kate rolled onto her side as she glared at the Omega pup. Then she thought that with Humphrey's eyes closed he wouldn't see her coming. Lily quietly smiled as she knew that was what her sister was thinking. Quickly getting up on her feet, the blonde Alpha pup made another lunge for him and tackled into his side. It sent both pups rolling before they fell over the edge of a cliff. Lily ran to the edge to watch them.

Both pups were laughing as they fell and Kate lost her grip on Humphrey. The two separated with Humphrey landing on his feet and Kate rolling head over paws. As they rolled further down, Kate and Humphrey smiled as he rolled onto his side and she was able to grab hold of him again in midroll. The two kept rolling down the hill. When they neared the end, Kate kept a firm grip on the Omega as she threw them off the hill. But when they landed and Humphrey's back touched the ground again, he planted his back paws against her belly and kicked up again. The Omega had a smile while the two pups flipped up into the air with Humphrey coming out on top again. As they landed, Kate came back up a little before Humphrey pushed her back down with another thump. The Omega pup smirked and smugly said, "Pinned ya, again!"

Kate looked to Humphrey with a glare of annoyance. They looked up when Lily shouted, "Wolf pile!"

Both pups grunted as the white Omega landed on both of them. Humphrey and Lily laughed from the fun but all three were shocked when a geyser went off. The two Omegas let Kate get back up on her feet as they looked about to where they were. They noticed that there was no plant life, not mention that soil looked gray. Kate's surprise turned into a smile as they moved closer. As they climbed up a hill, they saw a large pile of animal bones. Kate then excitedly told them, "This is it. We're here."

"I don't think we should be here, Kate." Lily said, starting to feel scared. Kate looked back to her sister and said, "If you're too scared, then just wait by the tree until we get back."

Though hesitant, Lily turned and walked back down the hill. Kate and Humphrey looked to each other before continuing on. Humphrey looked to his friend and asked, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Totally." Kate said as they climbed up a section of bones. Reaching the top, they suddenly saw something. They looked to each other as they said, "Whoa!"

What they were seeing was many piles of bones. Some were huge and others were smaller. Though thinking that the place was somewhat interesting, Humphrey still had his thoughts as he leaned closer and said, "It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah." Kate agreed. Then she asked him, "Isn't it great though?"

"We could get in big trouble." Humphrey pointed out with a smirk. She chuckled and said, "I know!"

The two pups hopped down from the pile and noticed an opening in the pile of skeletons. Humphrey then asked as they inched closer, "I wonder what's in there?"

"Only one way to find out." Kate smirked. Then gesturing with her head she said, "Come on, let's go check it out."

The blonde Alpha pup moved forward to go inside, but a yellow blur moved in her way and shouted in a British accent, "Wrong!" Then landing on the ground, Paddy started to push the young princess back while saying, "The only checking out you two will be doing is to check out of here."

"Aw, man!" Kate groaned as she turned away. Lily came running up and Paddy shouted, "What are you doing here?! I told you to wait where I found you."

"I-I-I-" The white Omega tried to say. Paddy then began to shoo them back while he said, "It doesn't matter, we need to go. We're way beyond the boundaries of the park."

"Ease up on her, Paddy. It's okay." Kate tried to assure him. But it didn't work as the yellow duck pressed a feathered finger against her snout and said, "You listen to me, young lady, we are in serious danger."

"Are we really?" Lily asked in fear. Kate started to move around Paddy as the duck replied, "Yes. We must leave at once."

"Danger?" Kate scoffed as she walked to the opening. Humphrey then threw in his two cents, "Kate, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh, come on." Kate groaned as she stopped before the opening. Then she sounded a little arrogant when she said, "We already walk on the wild side."

Then she started laughing out loud. But more laughter came from the opening, startling the four of them. Kate quickly ran back to them and jumped behind them. Humphrey scoffed as Lily commented, "Wow, the mighty Alpha."

"Shh!" Kate said as they looked to the opening. Three figures emerged from the opening. Three brown furred coyotes, two males and a female, cackled evilly as they stepped into the light. The coyotes were the main rivals to the wolves when it came to food. They had fled because they would not respect the Circle of Life as the wolves did. Paddy moved in front of the scared pups as the female looked back to her friends and asked, "Well, well, Chaz, what do we have here?"

"Gee, I don't know, Jazz." The coyoted behind her said with a shake of his head. Then he looked back to the third coyote and asked, "Uh, what do you think, Ed?"

The third coyote, who had his eyes looking every which way, only cackled his answer. It was obvious that there was something wrong with this coyote. Ed continued laughing as Chaz said, "Yeah, just what I was thinking." He became upset and shouted, "A quad of trespassers!"

"And quite by accident, I assure you." Paddy said to defend them while the pups started to walk away, "A simple wrong turn at the pine tree." Then turning away himself he tried to walkway but was stopped when Jazz stepped on his tail feathers and said, "Whoa, whoa, wait. I know you." A smile formed on her face as she leaned down and got closer to his face, "You're Winston's little stooge."

"I, madam, am the Alpha's majordomo." Paddy corrected as he removed his tail, making her annoyed. The other two coyotes stood tall over the pups as they walked around them. Jazz then questioned Kate, "And that would make you…"

"The future Alpha." Kate defiantly said as Paddy joined them. Jazz joined the barricade and questioned, "Do you know what we do to Alphas and Omegas that step out of their turf?"

"Puh. You can't do anything to me." Kate said with a glare. Paddy chuckled before saying, "Actually, they can. We are on their land."

Kate looked to the duck and reminded, "But, Paddy, you told me that these guys are nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

While she was saying that, Paddy was motioning for her to stop, but when it came out he said in pig Latin, "Ix-nay on the upid-stay."

"Who are you calling upid-stay?!" Chaz angrily questioned while getting in the duck's face. Paddy then tried to push all the pups away while saying, "My, my, my, look at the sun. It's time to go."

"Woah! What's the hurry?" Jazz asked as she ran in front of them. Coming closer she sounded ominous as she said, "We would love for you all to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah, and I hope you don't mind us wolfing down on the food." Chaz joked. This caused all three coyotes to start laughing hysterically. Jazz waved a paw and said, "Wait, wait, wait, I got one! I got one!" Then she said, "I just hope I don't have to wait on the Alpha! Oh, wait, I am the Alpha!" Then she looked to Chaz and asked, "What'd you think?"

The two coyotes kept laughing at their jokes. Suddenly, Ed jumps in front of Jazz and whimpers while pointing in a certain direction. Jazz then questions, "What, Ed? What is it?"

Chaz looked in the direction their fellow coyote and then asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?" Jazz asked in confusion. She looked in the same direction as Chaz shouts, "Cause there it goes!"

Kate, Humphrey, Lily were running for their lives while Paddy flew behind them. They ran between piles of bones and rocks as they made their escape. As he watched over the, Paddy gasped when he was grabbed by the tail feathers and yanked back.

The three pups continued running, while not knowing what happened behind them, and hid between to tall rocks. They used their hideout to take a breath before Kate stuck her head back out to see if they were followed. Humphrey asked from behind, "Do you think we lost them?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kate said as she looked about. Lily came up beside her and then noticed that one of their own was missing and asked, "Oh, no! Where's Paddy?"

All three pups looked about for any signs of the duck. Elsewhere, Paddy screamed as he was being held over a steam vent by Chaz as the coyote held him by his wings. The coyote then moved the duck as he joked, "Then the little major-dumb old bird then made his way to the birdie boiler."

"Oh, no!" Paddy screamed as he tried to fight his way out. But Chaz stuffed him into the little vent. Paddy then cried out, "Not the birdie boiler!"

Then he screamed as he was launched high into the air like a rocket. All three coyotes started laughing hysterically as they thought that it was really funny. They stopped when a voice shouted from above, "Hey!"

All three coyotes looked up to see Kate, Humphrey and Lily standing on an animal's backbone as the Alpha pup angrily questioned, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?" Jazz questioned with an evil grin. Kate realized her mistake and said, "Oops."

Lily screamed as the coyotes rushed them. All the pups turned tail and ran off as Jazz tried to take a bite out of them. They ran until they had to stop as a vent blasted steam. The three coyotes stuck their heads through and shouted, "Boo!"

And with a snap of their teeth sent the pups running again as they ran another way. All three ran up a pile of bones and climbed up an ancient mammoth's skull before Chaz could take a bite out of them. They jumped down and slid down its spine. The ride was bumpy and it made them make funny sounds. But the end was curved up into the air and it sent them flying through the air. Kate screamed as they landed on a much larger pile of bones.

Kate, Humphrey and Lily quickly picked themselves back up and started climbing up the pile of bones. As Kate reached the top, she heard Humphrey shout from behind, "Kate!"

"Help us!" Lily cried out. Looking back down, the blonde Alpha pup gasped when she saw both Omegas sliding back down the pile. Kate quickly ran back down the pile of bones, knocking a few out of the way as she rushed to protect her friend and sister. Jazz came close enough to take a bite out of either Humphrey or Lily, but Kate arrived just in time to deliver a scratch to the coyote's cheek. The blow left three claw marks on her cheek as Jazz looked up to the Alpha pup with an angry snarl.

Kate, Humphrey and Lily continued running from the coyotes and found themselves inside a cave where another ancient mammoth skeleton lay. The pups quickly climbed up and tried to jump for a ledge. But on one jump, Kate slipped and crashed into the other two and sent them falling. The three slowly picked themselves back up. Kate gasped and Humphrey and Lily looked in fear when they saw the three coyotes entering the cave.

They growled as they came closer to the trapped pups. Chaz then taunted, "Come on, Alpha and Omegas."

Standing in front of Humphrey and Lily, Kate took a deep breath before throwing her head back and letting out a howl. It wasn't long or harmonious, and it didn't strike fear into the coyotes. All it did was make them laugh. Jazz then mocked, "What was it? Do it again, tell me."

Kate took in another deep breath, but before she could let it out, another long and harmonious howl filled the boat. It was followed by several others as the three coyotes became confused, "Huh?"

All three were tackled from behind by three older wolves. Winston and two Betas growled as they attacked the smaller canines. The Alpha of Jasper Park took on Jazz while the two Betas took on Chaz and Ed. Winston lunged to bite at the she-coyote, but Jazz jumped back before grabbing Winston's leg with her teeth. Winston growled in pain before swatting her in the face with his paw. Chaz rammed into the Beta he was fighting and tried to force him down, but the Beta rolled to cause Chaz to stumble over him. Then with a leap, he knocked the coyote onto his belly. The other Beta was having a hard time fighting Ed as the odd coyote was somehow able to dodge her attacks. The Beta changed tactics and growled. Ed then crouched and whimpered in fear. The Beta sighed in annoyance before upper cutting him with a paw. Paddy flew over to the pups as they watched the fight. The fight ended when Winston and the two Betas had knocked all three coyotes onto their backs and stood over them while growling. Jazz, Chaz and Ed looked absolutely terrified as they begged for mercy, "Oh, please, please! Uncle, uncle!"

"Silence!" Winston commanded and made them flinch. Chaz then said, "Okay, we're gonna shut up right now."

"Please, calm down." Jazz pleaded. Winston glared down at them and warned, "If any of you ever come near my daughter again…"

"Oh, this…" Jazz said in shock, "This is your daughter?"

"Oh, your daughter." Chaz said in equal surprise. Jazz looked to him and asked, "Did you know that?"

"No. Me? I didn't know…" Chaz shook his head. Then he turned the question around, "Did you?"

"No, no, of course not." She said. Then they both look to their friend and asked, "Ed?"

The mentally challenged coyote stupidly nodded his head while his tongue was hanging out. This caused Winston and the two Betas to growl at them again and they barked. Chaz waved a paw and said, "See ya later."

All three coyotes bolted out of the cave yapping with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone, Paddy flapped over to the Alpha's side and nodded with a smile. But Winston and the two Betas looked to the duck with grim glares. Paddy shrunk from their gazes as he knew he was in trouble. Kate, Humphrey and Lily bounded over to them and Kate tried to say, "Daddy, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Winston angrily said as he looked to the pup with disappointment in his eyes. Kate, knowing that he was really upset, struggled to find the right words and tried to say, "Daddy, I'm… I'm sorry."

"We're going home." Winston firmly said and walked off. The two Betas followed after him with Paddy flapping through the air next. Kate, Humphrey and Lily walked side by side as they followed with their heads hanging in shame. Humphrey looked to his sad friend and quietly said, "I thought you were really brave."

"Me too." Lily added. But Kate said nothing as they kept walking out of the cave. Unbeknown to any of them, Tony had been watching the whole thing from the ledge that the pups had tried to use to escape. And as he watched them all go, the red furred wolf was truly disappointed by its outcome. Then standing up, Tony walked away from the opening.

The sun was nearly gone from the horizon by the time Winston, his two Betas, Paddy, Kate, Humphrey and Lily had made it back into Jasper Park. Winston and the two Betas were walking at a brisk pace ahead, though the Alpha was walking much faster. Paddy flew between both sets of wolves while the pups walked side by side as they had their heads hanging in shame. Both Humphrey and Lily looked to Kate and could see the shame and guilt within her eyes.

Paddy had also looked back and was startled when Winston called out, "Paddy."

The duck flew faster and landed before the Alpha and looked up as he nervously asked, "Yes, sir?"

"Help them escort Humphrey and Lily home." Winston ordered with a gesture of his head. He looked back over to the pups and said, "I need to teach my daughter a lesson."

Humphrey and Lily watch Kate as she lowered herself into the grass. The two Betas waited as Paddy flew back to the pups while Nava sat down. Paddy landed and kept a stoic face as he said, "Come, Humphrey, Lily."

Turning to Kate, he placed his wings on the pup's shoulders and sighed as he said, "Kate, good luck."

With that said, Paddy took to the air again as Humphrey and Lily followed behind. The two Betas flanked them as Humphrey took one more look to his friend as they disappeared. Kate watched them go until her father shouted, "Kate!"

Kate turned and walked over with her head once again hanging in shame. But when her foot stepped into something, she looked down and saw that she had stepped into Winston's footprint. It was then Kate realized that she would have some big paws to fill. She then raised her head and continued walking until she was by Winston's side. Sitting down next to him, Kate slowly looked up to her father and waited for the older wolf to say something. Winston closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then looking down he said, "Kate, I am very disappointed in you."

"I know." Kate said as she lowered her head. Winston then said, "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me." Then he became shocked as he pointed out, "And what's worse, you put both Humphrey and Lily in danger."

Kate was starting to cry as she looked up to say, "I was just trying to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I need to be." Winston said as his face softened. Kate was looking very sad, but looked up when her father said, "Kate, being brave doesn't mean that you go looking for trouble."

"But you aren't scared of anything." Kate said with a shake of her head. Winston looked away as he said, "I was today."

"You were?" Kate asked as she was surprised. Winston lowered his head before saying, "Yes, I thought I might lose you and your sister."

"Oh," Kate said in realization, "so I guess that even an Alpha can get scared sometimes, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." Winston nodded. Kate leaned a little closer and said with a whisper, "But you wanna know something?"

"What? Winston whispered back. She had a smile as she said, "I think those coyotes were even more scared."

Winston chuckled as he said, "That's cause no one messes with your dad." He wrapped his paw around her shoulders and pulled her closer while saying, "Come here, you."

He held Kate close with one paw while rubbing his other paw against her head. Kat struggled against the older wolf's grip as she shouted, "Oh, no! No!"

Kate was able to pull herself out of Winston's grip and then tackled her father. It knocked Winston onto his back. The Alpha laughed as he rolled over and Kate tumbled off of her father. Winston then took off running away. The blonde wolf pup ran after her father. She caught up to him when Winston stopped and looked back. She then tackled him again and it knocked him down once more. As Winston laughed and rolled over, Kate took his ear into her teeth and gently pulled. Winston turned over and laid his head down as Kate released his ear. She moved to where she could look him in the eye and asked, "Dad, we're still friends, right?"

"Heh, right." Winston said with a smile. Then Kate asked, "And we'll always be tighter, right."

Winston sat up, making Kate move back as he thought for a moment. Then the Alpha told his daughter, "Kate, let me tell you something that the previous Alpha told me." Gazing up to the sky the older wolf then said, "Look to the stars. It's said that the great Alphas of the past look down upon us from those stars when they are gone."

"Really?" Kate asks in wonder as she looks up as well. Winston nodded and said, "Yes." Then he added, "So whenever you should feel alone, just remember that those Alphas will be there to guide you. And so will I."

"Wow." Was all Kate could say as they looked up together. Both wolves continued to look up at the stars as they sat in the field. Soon, Kate jumped off of Winston's back and the two began the long walk back to Jasper's Mountain.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. So sorry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Five: Deadly Canine Alliances**

Night had also fallen over the animal graveyard as well. The only light that was visible was from the moon and the green colored steam from the vents. The glow from the steam vents casted a sickly glow on the rocks. And hiding deep within a cave, the three coyotes took refuge from their beating from Winston and his two Betas. While Jazz stood guard up on a rock that over looked the land, Chaz and Ed sat on the ground, or in Chaz's case, sitting one his right butt cheek as the left one had claw marks on it.

"Man, that lousy Winston and those two wolves." Chaz complained as he looked down as his sorry behind, "Now I won't be able to sit for a week."

This caused Ed to start giggling. This made Chaz angry as he looked to his fellow coyote and said with a glare, "It's not funny, Ed."

The mentally challenged coyote placed his paws over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, but it came out much stronger and became hysterical. Chaz's glare increased as he shouted, "Hey, shut up!"

But Ed continued to laugh, and it only made Chaz much more angry. He let out an angry snarl before tackling Ed. The two rolled across the ground as they bit, clawed and kicked at each other. Ed grabbed Chaz's back leg and body slammed him back first against the ground. Chaz rolled out of the way when his fellow coyote tried to bite him. Ed's jaws hit the ground and he recoiled in pain. Chaz tackled into Ed again, but it was quickly turned around when Ed pushed him onto his back. Chaz then banged his head against Ed's before kicking him off. The two then rushed at each other and became a whirlwind of teeth and claws. They continued to fight each other as Jazz looked over to them and sighed before shouting, "Will the both of you knock it off?!"

Chaz was able to untangle himself from the brawl and left Ed biting his own leg. Pointing back at him, Chaz then blamed, "Well, he started it."

"Just look at you guys." Jazz complained as she came down to them, "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling." Chaz complained while a little drool hung from his muzzle.

"Yeah?" Jazz said getting into his face, "If it weren't for those wolves runnin' around, we'd be the ones runnin' the joint."

"And hairy." He added with a grin. Jazz walked around him and added, "And stinky."

"And, man, are they…" Both coyotes said while they had their backs pressed against each other and sat up, "Ugly!"

This caused all three coyotes to crack up with laughter. It went on until a voice said from above, "Oh, surely we wolves aren't all that bad."

They looked up to see Tony laying on his stomach on a rock as steam billowed around him. The coyotes breathed a sigh of relief as Chaz then said, "Oh, Tony. It's just you."

"We were afraid that it was somebody important." Jazz commented. Chaz nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, you know, like Winston."

"Yeah." Jazz said. Tony didn't look too pleased at their words as he looked to them with an arched brow and said, "I see."

"Now that's power!" Chaz said with a grin. Jazz's face dropped into a scowl as she said, "Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder."

Chaz felt a little mischievous and tried it, "Winston."

Saying the wolf's name did in fact send a shudder down Jazz's spine, but instead of being angry, she looked to him and waved her paw while saying, "Do it again."

"Winston!" Chaz shouted. She shuddered once again, "Oh!"

But Chaz kept it going, "Winston! Winston! Winston!"

It caused all three coyotes to laugh again while she shuddered. As she laughed Jazz said, "Ooh, it tingles me."

The only one of them who wasn't laughing was Tony as he watched from above. He rubbed his temple and said, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Now, you, Tony," Chaz said to turn it around, "I mean, you're one of us. You're our pal."

"Wow, I feel so loved." Tony sarcastically said. Jazz had a smile as she said, "Oh, I like that. He ain't the Alpha, but he's still oh so proper."

"Yeah." Chaz agreed. But then he looked to the red furred wolf and asked, 'Hey, did ya bring us something to eat, Tony, old buddy, old pal? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Tony gave the coyote a slight scowl before rolling his eyes while saying, "I don't think the three of you really deserve this." He reached around him and pulled out a deer leg and dangled it with his paw. This made the three coyotes sit up and drool in hunger while he commented on their performance, "I gift-wrapped those pups, and you couldn't even dispose of them."

But Tony still dropped the leg and let it fall. The coyotes had big grins when the leg landed in front of them. They quickly tore into the meat. As they ate, Jazz lifted her head and looked up to him while pointing out with her mouth full, "Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Tony."

"Yeah. What were we supposed to do?" Chaz asked in agreement while his mouth was also full. He swallowed what he had and asked, "Kill Winston?"

They kept eating as Tony had a paw under his chin and leaned forward and said with a devious grin, "My thoughts exactly."

This caused all three coyotes to look up to him with questioning looks. All the while, a certain music began to fill the air. Standing up, Tony then leapt off his ledge and bounced off a rocky pillar before falling towards them. The coyotes jumped out of the way as Tony landed. Stepping with the beat of the steam as it shot up from the vents, Tony then started singing…

**Tony:**_ I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as grizzly's backside_

The wolf walked over to Ed who was chewing on the deer bone. He looked annoyed as the coyote kept chewing on it…

_But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!_

He swatted the bone away and Ed stood at attention with a serious look on his face. Tony then walked around the mentally challenged coyote…

_My words are a matter of pride_

Tony stood behind Ed and waved a paw in front of the latter's face.

**Tony: **_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

Ed tried to keep a straight face, but it turned goofy again as he winked and stuck his tongue out. Tony's face brightened when he thought about the future.

_But we're talking Alphas and successions_

Jazz and Chaz were watching from behind on a ledge and started to laugh amongst themselves. Tony surprised them by jumping at them and scaring them to where they fell backwards.

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

Both coyotes had fallen into two steam vents. The pressure built up and shot both of them up into the air with a yell. Tony jumped from that ledge to a spot that rounded a large rock…

**Tony:**_ So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

The red furred wolf disappeared behind the rock and tiptoed down the stone path…

_A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer_

Jazz came up next to him and asked in song…

**Jazz:**_ And where do we feature?_

Tony came back, grabbed her by the cheek and reassured her…

**Tony:**_ Just listened to teacher_

He released her and ran off. Jazz watched him go before rubbing her cheek while glaring at the wolf.

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

Tony jumped up a few boulders to a ledge where Ed sat and was chewing on the bone again. Then jumping behind the coyote he reared his foot back.

_And injustice deliciously squared_

He kicked the coyote off and Ed yelled as he flew through the air. Ed landed in the midst of a large bone pile. Tony threw his head back and shouted…

**Tony:**_ Be prepared_

All three coyotes popped their heads out of the pile with a different animal skull on their heads. Chaz had a deer skull, Jazz had a moose skull on hers and Ed had a caribou on his noggin. Chaz sounded happy as he said, "Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared." Then he became confused and looked up to the red wolf and asked, "For what?"

"For the death of the Alpha." Tony dramatically declared. This didn't make it any clearer as Chaz climbed up the rocks to him and asked, "Why? Is he sick?"

Tony grabbed the coyote by the throat and held him close as he said, "No, idiot, we're gonna kill him." A devious smile formed on his face as he dropped Chaz, "And Kate too."

Chaz landed on the ground between Jazz and Ed as the former said with a grin, "Great idea! Who needs an Alpha?"

Jazz and Ed started to dance around Chaz as he and Jazz sang…

**Jazz and Chaz:**_ No Alpha, no Alpha, la-la la-la la, la_

"Fools!" Tony growled don at them before correcting, "There will still be an Alpha!"

"Hey, but you said..." Chaz stated to say in confusion. Tony cut him off by declaring, "I will be the Alpha." Then he promised them, "Stick with me," He threw his head back and dramatically said, "and you'll never go hungry again!"

The lighting in the cavern changed to a more sickly yellow color. Tony's words caused excitement as Chaz shouted, 'Yeah! All right!"

Jazz then shouted, "Long live the Alpha!"

Her words became a chant as more and more coyotes were brought into the light, "Long live the Alpha! Long live the Alpha!"

Yellow steam billowed as evil cackling fill the air as the coyotes joined the song…

**Coyote Chorus:**_ It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_To an Alpha who'll be all time adored_

Tony watched as they walked in goose step formation. Then he told them what needed to be done.

**Tony:**_ Of course, quid pro quo_

_You're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

He emphasized his point by making a slashing motion with a claw across his throat. Then he smiled evilly as he told them what lay in front of them…

**Tony:**_ The future is littered with prizes_

_And thought I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

Tony leapt off the balcony and landed in front of a coyote. The lighting turned red as he got in the coyote's face, a fissured opened beneath him and Tony looked scary while shouting…

**Tony:**_ You won't get a sniff without me!_

The coyote fell into the crevice with a yell while everyone watched. Tony took control of his army of coyotes as the ground started to shake. Tony leapt onto a pillar as it rose from the steam…

**Tony and Coyote Chorus:**_ So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Ooh, la-la-la_

More and more pillars started to rise as they sang about what would happen if they accomplish their goals…

**Tony and Coyote Chorus:**_ Meticulous planning_

_(We'll have food!)_

_Tenacity spanning_

_(Lots of food!)_

_Decades of denial_

_(Lots of meat!)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Be Alpha undisputed_

_Respected, saluted_

The pillars rose high as Tony grinned and placed a paw on his chest while making himself sound high and mighty…

**Tony:**_ And seen for the wonder I am_

Two coyotes had a skeleton each in their teeth and shook them while they had hunger on their minds. Tony had a maniacal, toothy smile as he sang…

**Tony and Coyote Chorus:**_ Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be Prepared_

The coyotes danced in joy and one shook his head wildly. One played a few ribcages like xylophones. Jazz, Chaz and Ed stuck their head through a wall of steam as they, Tony and the other coyotes sang…

**Tony and Coyote Chorus:**_ Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be Prepared_

Tony sat on his pillar as the coyotes around him started to laugh evilly as they would soon have everything they ever wanted.

x

**Author's Note:** I know that Tony wasn't really a bad guy in the first film, but I couldn't think of an OC to make. Sorry Tony.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. So sorry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Six: The Death of an Alpha**

It was late in the afternoon the next day as Tony led Kat down into a gorge to the west of Jasper's Mountain. The two wolves walked along the gorge floor as they came up to a tree with a large rock underneath it. Tony had brought Kate out here under the pretenses that Winston had something for her.

"Now you just gotta wait right here." Tony told the pup as they came under the tree. Then he revealed, "Winston has a big surprise for you."

"Ooh, what is it?" Kate asked as she became really excited. Tony chuckled and said, "If told you about it, then it wouldn't be a surprise now, huh?"

Kate hopped up onto the rock and faced her uncle and said with a smile, "If you tell me, I would still act surprised."

Tony laughed as he shook his head and said, "Hoo, hoo, you are a naughty girl."

"Come on, Uncle Tony." Kate pleaded as she came closer and placed her forepaws on the older wolf's chest. But the red furred wolf shook his head and said, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Then he said, "This is just something for you and your step-daddy." Then he waved his paw around in a circle as he thought of what to say, "You know, a sort of father-daughter, thing."

When he couldn't think of anything else to say, Tony gave a big smile and said, "Well, I'm gonna go get him."

"I'll go with you." Kate said as she jumped off the rock and started to follow. But Tony quickly turned around and snapped, "No!"

This caused Kate to stop and sit down in shock. Tony, took a deep breath, regained his composure and then said with a small frown, "No. You just stay on this rock." He nudged Kate back onto the rock and added, "You don't want to end up in another mess like what happened with the coyotes."

"You know about that?" Kate asked, shocked that he knew. The red furred wolf nodded and said, "Kate, Kate, Kate." He then said in duck lips, "Everybody knows about that."

"Really?" Kate asks with her shoulders hunched and her ears against her head. Tony, enjoying seeing Kate feel bad, nodded with a smirk and said, "Oh, yes. Lucky for you that papa Winston was able to come to your rescue, eh?"

Then wrapping his paw around the pup's shoulders, Tony leaned a little closer and said, "And just between you and me, you might want to work on that little howl of yours, hmm."

"Oh, okay." Kate said as she felt depressed about it. Tony then turned and started to walk away. Kate's face then perked up as she called out, "Hey, Uncle Tony, will I like the surprise?"

The question made Tony stop in his tracks for a moment. Then a smile formed on his face as he looked back and said, "Kate, it's to _die_ for."

Tony then continued to walk out of the gorge. When he disappeared around the bend, the red furred wolf picked up the pace.

High above the canyon, a large herd of caribou grazed in the fields. Unbeknownst to them, hiding a small rock formation were the three coyotes. They were currently waiting for the plan to get started, but one's stomach couldn't keep quiet as it rumbled.

"Shut up!" Jazz growled in irritation. But then Chaz whined about his belly, "I can't help it. I'm so hungry," Then he quickly stood up and said, "I gotta have a caribou!"

"Stay put." She warned with another growl. Chaz sat back down and asked, "Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No!" Jazz snarled while getting in his face. She sat back down and reminded, "We wait for the signal from Tony."

Said wolf appeared on a rocky ridge where they could see him. The coyotes then noticed him and Jazz said, "There he is." She looked to the other two and said with a comically evil frown as she said, "Let's go."

The three then moved out to do their part.

Back down in the canyon, Kate was now laying down on the rock and pondered what Tony had said. Then she mockingly said, "Little howl. Puh!"

A bird landed on a branch above her and thought that she could practice on it. Kate stood up and took in a deep breath. Then throwing her head back she let out a short and unharmonious howl. It didn't do anything as the bird just sat there. This annoyed Kate and she moved a little closer and tried again. She took in another deep breath and let out another howl. But it was the same as before. Kate then jumped off the rock and stood directly underneath the bird. Taking in a deeper breath, Kate threw her head back and let out a longer howl. This time the bird flew away out of fear. Kate smiled with pride and listened as her howl echoed off the canyon walls.

But her smile faded when she heard a new sound and looked down to see small rocks jumping up and down as the sound grew louder. Kate looked up to the top of the canyon wall and saw a huge dust cloud approaching while birds flew and cawed in fear. The next moment, a herd of caribou started running down the slopes into the gorge. Kate looked terrified as they came charging right at her. The wolf pup turned tails and ran away from the stampede.

The coyotes were chasing the caribou down into the canyon. Jazz nipped at the leg of one of them to keep it going. As the rest of the herd ran down into the gorge, all three of the stopped to watch.

Kate ran as fast as her little legs could carry her while the stampede started gaining on her.

Patrolling not to far from the gorge, Winston was climbing a rocky hill with Paddy flying above him. Paddy looked back as he hovered and informed, "Oh, look, sir. The herd is on the move."

Winston looked back and questioned as he found it, "Odd."

Both of them were caught off guard when an out of breath Tony came running up to them. He looked to the Alpha and urgently said, "Winston, come quick…" He looked back and said, "Stampede… In the gorge…" Then he looked really worried when he said, "Kate's down there!"

"Kate?" Winston asked about his eldest with worry in his eyes.

Kate kept running away from the advancing herd, and panted as she ran. She looked back and gasped in fear as she saw that the herd started to get closer. Looking ahead she saw a dead tree that stood above the herd. Driven by fear, the blonde wolf pup scrambled up the wood. She had a tough time as wolves weren't built for climbing, but made it to the top and wrapped her paws around he branch. The tree swayed from both her weight and the running herd.

Winston, Tony and Paddy were close to the gorge when Paddy flew ahead of the wolves and down into the gorge. He flew over the herd as he searched for any signs of the princess. He gasped when he saw the pup clinging to the tree and came closer. Kate saw him coming and shouted, "Paddy, help me!"

"Your father is on the way!" Paddy informed. Then he added, "Just hold on!"

"Hurry!" She shouted as he flew off. Winston and Tony came sliding down into the gorge and stopped at a ledge while they looked around. Paddy flew up to them and pointed as he shouted, "There! There! On that tree!"

Winston spotted it and shouted, "Hold on, Kate!"

A caribou ran into the tree, causing it to break and sway from the force. Kate's back legs fell off the tree. She held on tight and shouted, "Daddy!"

Winston then began to carefully jump down the rocks towards the floor. When he reached a ledge that allowed him to run with the herd he jumped and ran. Paddy and Tony watched from their ledge as Paddy started to panic, "Oh, Tony, this is awful!"

He flapped around trying to think of a way to help, "What do we do? What do we do?!" Then he had a good idea, "I'll go back for help!" This caused Tony's eyes to widen as the duck flapped about while saying, "That's what I'll do! I'll go back for he-"

Paddy never got the chance as Tony slapped him from behind. The yellow duck crashed into a wall and fell down onto his back. He didn't get back as he looked upwards while unconscious. Tony shook his head as he thought that that was a close one. The red furred wolf looked back down to Kate and Winston's situation.

Winston continued to run with herd as he got closer to the tree. The Alpha wolf ran past it and waited for a gap before sliding under a caribou. Once he was through he was able to turn back to the tree. Winston ran for the tree, but was struck by a running caribou and fell backwards. Lifting his head back, Winston looked to the tree just as another caribou crashed through trunk. It in turn sent Kate screaming as she flew through the air. But just when she was about to hit the ground, Winston jumped and caught the pup with his teeth. With a firm grip on his daughter's midsection as he landed, Winston started to run to other way. From up on the ledge, Tony followed and watched them. After running a good length, a caribou knocked into Winston and it sent Kate tumbling forward on the ground. Kate stood up and moved out of the way of any incoming caribou. Suddenly, Winston came up behind her and grabbed the pup by the scruff and ran off just as a caribou tripped and crashed.

Winston was able to weave through the herd until he made it to the side of the gorge. Putting Kate down on a ledge to keep her safe he started to climb as well, but was knocked over by another caribou. Kate, really scared, looked out into the herd and shouted, "Daddy!"

The pup watched for any signs of her father, and her eyes became frantic in her search. And just as it seemed like the older wolf wouldn't come out, Winston jumped out of the stampede and landed on the canyon wall. He grit his teeth and his fur was dirty and matted while clinging to the rocks with his claws. Kate was relieved and smiled while watching her father start to climb. When Winston slipped, Kate fell on her belly, but her fears were for not as the older wolf kept climbing. When Winston had climbed out of sight, Kate turned and started climbing up another way to join up with Winston.

Winston continued to climb up the steep slope and found it more difficult as it became steeper. When it became really steep, Winston found himself in trouble. He looked up to see Tony looking down at him with an expressionless face. Winston fearfully called out to him, "Tony!" He slipped a little but was still able to hang on, look up and pleaded, "My pack brother, help me!"

Tony remained still as he continued to watch Winston climb up. Rocks tumbled from Winston's panicking back feet and tumbled down into the stampede. With a quick motion, Tony lunged forward and stuck his claws into Winston's paws. The Alpha yelped in pain before looking up to the smiling red furred wolf. Tony's face went dark as leaned forward and said, "Long live the Alpha."

Winston's face darkened with horror as he realized what Tony was doing. Tony then released the grey furred wolf back down into the stampede. Winston yelled as he fell back first down into the stampeding caribou.

"No!" Kate yelled from a high spot on the canyon wall as she watched her father vanish into the dust cloud. She jumped back down the rocks as the stampede was starting to end. The stampede had kicked up a lot of dust, and thus made it hard to see as Kate shouted, "Dad!"

She coughed when all she could hear was the sound of her echo. Kate moved down the canyon and shouted again, "Dad!"

When she passed by a big rock, she heard a noise and turned towards it. She hopefully called out, "Daddy?"

But was ran out of the dust was a lone caribou. The caribou ran past the princess as it raced to rejoin the others. She then noticed it run past the tree where she took refuge and noticed a shape underneath it. Kate came closer and saw that it was Winston lying on his side. She moved closer to her father's head and saw that his eyes were closed and what scared her was that he wasn't breathing. Becoming really scared, Kate came closer and said, "Dad."

She pressed up against his head to wake him, but it only moved to its original position. Then placing her forepaws on Winston's head she shook, "Daddy, come on." He didn't respond to her as she said, "You gotta get up, please."

Becoming very worried he did it again and said, "We gotta go home."

When her shaking didn't do anything, Kate took Winston's ear in her jaws and tugged on it. But when she let go, Winston's head moved back into place. Becoming truly scared and fearing the worst, Kate looked about, ran a few feet from Winston's body and shouted, "Help!"

But only thing to answer her was her echo as it bounced off the canyon walls. Kate began to lose hope and became heartbroken as she called out, "Somebody! Anybody!"

She became truly sad as she hung her head and softly said, "Help."

Tears flowed down her face as she came to terms about her father's death. The pup cried as she made her way back to Winston's body. She wiggled under Winston's foreleg, laid close to him and closed her eyes, wishing that it was just a dream. Unaware to her, a shadow walks through the dust cloud towards them. The voice of the figure said, "Kate."

The blonde pup looked back to see Tony standing there with a calm yet shocked face as he questioned with a whisper, "What have you done?"

Kate moved out from Winston's leg and sobbed while trying to explain, "Th-there was a st-st-stampede of c-c-caribou, and h-h-he tried to save me." The pup sniffled and shook her head while trying to say, "It was an accident. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Oh, of course. Of course, you didn't." Tony said as he pulled the pup away from Winston. Kate cried into the red wolf's foreleg as he said, "No one ever means for these things to happen." But he looked up and said, "But the Alpha is dead."

Kate looked up to her uncle as Tony said, "And if it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive."

Kate looked away as she thought about it. And she felt that Tony was right. But her attention was brought back when the red wolf gasped, "And what will your mother think?"

Kate then asked him, "What am I gonna do?"

Tony leaned down to the pup's face and looked Kate in the eye and said, "Run, Katherine." Kate backed away and looked to Winston's still form before Tony ominously said, "Run. Run away and never return."

Kate hesitated for a moment before turning and fled down into the canyon. Tony sat there watching with a smirk as she disappeared. But his smile faded as he knew that there was one more thing to take care of. Somehow knowing that the coyotes were there, Tony didn't have any remorse as he ordered, "Kill her."

The three coyotes didn't hesitate as they raced after the pup. Kate ran until she stopped before a giant wall of rocks. She tried to catch her breath when she heard the sound of growling behind her. Looking back, Kate gasped when she saw the coyotes from the animal graveyard. She started running again and scrambled up the rocks. The little pup as barely able to squeeze through before Chaz tried to slash her back with his claws.

The sun began to set as Kate kept running out of the canyon. She had to stop before she went over a cliff. He watched as small stones tumbled down the side. Looking back she gasped when the coyotes came around the turn. Kate braced herself and jumped over the edge. The falling pup grunted in pain as she tumbled down the slope while the three coyotes ran down after her. Kate flew off a small ledge and landed in the middle of a giant briar patch. She crawled through the thorns and branches to make her escape.

The coyotes came closer to the edge and Chaz ran ahead of them before noticing what they were about to run into with a shout, "Whoa!"

The coyote desperately tried to stop himself from going off the edge and was successful. He let out a sigh of relief before Jazz bumped into him. Ed was the next to bump into them and it sent Chaz flying off with a yell. He landed in the briars as he fellow coyotes look to see what happened to him. A moment later, Chaz jumped out of the briar patch with a pained yell and clutched his backside while being covered with thorns.

Both Jazz and Ed laughed at his pain. Chaz winced as he slowly made his way out of the briars and onto the rock. It hurt to move as he squealed in pain with every step. As he moved away from the ledge, Jazz looked out and saw Kate running out of Jasper Park, "Hey! There she goes! There she goes!"

Kate continued running towards the setting sun. Chaz had removed a few thorns from his paw before turning and said, "So go get him."

"There is no way I'm going in there." Jazz shook her head. A sly smirk formed on her face as she asked, "What you want me to come out looking like you, rose butt?"

Chaz had just pulled a few more out of his backside and noticed that Ed was staring and still thought that Chaz's pain was still funny. In an act of anger, Chaz spat the thorns at him. Ed yelped in pain as they embedded into his snout and started to rub it. Chaz then turned to Jazz and reminded, "But we gotta finish the job."

"Well, she's as good as dead out there anyway." Jazz said with a glare. Chaz soon joined her thorn free as she said with a smile, "And if she should come back, we'll kill her."

Chaz smiled at the thought and shouted to the fleeing wolf pup, "Yeah! You hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

His threat echoed off the land as the sun had just touched the horizon. The three coyotes laughed as they turned and made their way back.

x

It was later that evening when Tony had brought the pack together. It was a sad night as Tony said, "Losing Winston, who was like a brother to me was a horrible tragedy. But to lose Kate, the next Alpha, who had barely begun to live."

The pack hung their heads in sorrow at the loss of their pack members. Tony took in a deep breath as he tried to control himself. Eve hung her head as Paddy stood by her and patted her paw before looking to Lily who rested beside her mother. The young white Omega shed tears for her sister just as Humphrey laid under his mother and pressed up against her legs while he cried as well. Tony kept it together as he said with his eyes closed, "It is now with a heavy heart that assume the mantle of Alpha. Seeing as there are no wolves close to the position." He opened his eyes as he said while the coyotes appeared from behind the rocks, "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise."

The pack gasped in shock as the coyotes started to come in from everywhere. Eve and Helen kept their children close as they remained cautious. Tony jumped over the coyotes and onto the ledge as he said, "We will enter a new era in which wolves and coyotes join together in a great and glorious future."

He walked to the top of the ledge and said, "We will enter a world where we can get along."

The coyotes started to evilly cackle as they surrounded Jasper's Mountain. Sitting a good distance from the rock formation, Marcel the shaman goose sat as he watched the growing darkness. He hugged himself even when he returned home.

The old goose shed a tear and looked to the painting of Kate and became even more sad. Standing up, Marcel waddled over to the painting and gave it a final look before looking away and smearing the painting with his wing.

x

And another chapter done, YAY!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. So sorry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Seven: Hakuna Matata**

Speaking of Kate, the blonde wolf pup had ran through the mountains for three days. She came to a rocky area and collapsed when she couldn't go any further. As she lay against the cold ground, a flock of eagles flapped overhead. They were hungry enough to eat something that was dying. The eagles descended upon the unconscious pup.

But before they could start, the sound of yelling caused them to look up. Running towards them was a grizzly bear with a little porcupine riding atop his head. When they reached the flock of eagles the bear swatted one away while horse kicking another. The little porcupine shouted as he kicked another, "Get out! Get out of here!"

As the eagles flew away frightened, the grizzly bear grinned as he said, "Bowling eagles sure is fun!"

"Gets them every time." The porcupine said with a laugh while he dusted himself off. He looked back when the grizzly said, "Uh-oh. Hey, Prickles, you might want to take a look." The bear made a grossed out face as he said, "I think it's still alive."

"Ew!" Prickles cringed. The eagles had dropped the pup's paw over her face so they couldn't see. Prickles walked over to the unconscious pup and said, "All righty, what have we here?"

He sniffed around the head before lifting its paw up with a grunt. When he held the paw above his head, Prickles got a good look at its face and panicked before running back, "Geez, it's a wolf!" The porcupine jumped back onto the grizzly's head and gave the ears a good yanking as he shouted, "Run, Lil John, move!"

"Hey, Prickles," Lil John said to get him to stop. His face softened when he looked down at Kate and said, "it's just a little wolf. Look at her, she's so cute and all alone." He looked back to the porcupine and asks, "Can we keep her?"

Prickles grabbed one of the bear's and comically shouts, "Lil John, are you nuts!" Then sounded really scared as he said, "You're taking about a wolf. Wolves could eat guys like us. Though he might have at least some difficulty with us."

"But she's so little." Lil John said with a nod. It threw the porcupine off of his head and Prickles rolled on his back and pointed out, "She's gonna get bigger and faster."

"Maybe she'll be on our side." Lil John said with a smile. Prickles started laughing as he thought that it sounded funny. He stood up while saying, "That's the most stupidest thing that I ever heard. Maybe he'll…" But the porcupine stopped when he thought about it, "Hey, I've got it." Turning to his friend he asked, "What is she's on our side?"

Prickles began to think while pacing and said, "You know, maybe having a wolf around might not be such a bad idea."

Then jumping onto Lil John's head, he turned as Lil John picked Kate up with one paw. Lil John sounded really happy and asked, "So we're keeping her?"

Lil John blew a raspberry and said, "Of course, we're keeping her." Then he asked, "Who's the brains of the outfit?"

"Uh." The bear said as he tried to think. Prickles then said, "My point exactly." He wiped his brow and then commented, "Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

Lil John then ran off the barren rocks towards a lush forest. It wasn't long until Prickles and Lil John brought Kate to a pond on the outskirts of the forest. Setting Kate down on the ground close to it, Prickles moved over to the pond. Then with a quick motion of his paws, the porcupine threw water onto the pup's head. It was enough to wake Kate. She groaned as she opened her eyes and saw the mouse and grizzly bear.

"You okay, kid?" Prickles asked as he came closer. Kate, still feeling awful, looked down and said, "I guess so."

"You nearly died." Lil John bluntly put. Prickles tried to take the credit, "I saved you." But an angry snort from Lil John made him say, "Well, Lil John here did help."

"Thanks for your help." Kate said as she got up and started walking past them. She walked out of the forest as Prickles asked, "Hey, where are you goin'?"

"Nowhere." Kate said as she kept going. Prickles leaned closer and said to Lil John, "Gee, she looks blue."

"Id say more blonde with a little white." The grizzly said. Prickles shook his head and said what he meant, "No, no. I mean she's depressed."

"Oh." Lil John said as he understood. The two friends quickly ran up to the pup. Kate looked back as Lil John asked, "Hey, what's eating you, kid?"

"Nothing." Prickles joked as both Kate and Lil John sat down. He continued with his joke by holding his hand high, "She's at the top of the food chain."

The porcupine broke out into laughter from his joke. He kept laughing as he lightly jabbed his elbow in Kate's side. Neither Kate or Lil John found it funny as he kept laughing, "The food chain!"

When he noticed that they weren't laughing at his joke he stopped. He took a deep breath and then calmly asked the pup, "So, where're you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back." Kate said as she stood up and started walking off again. This caused the duo to perk up a little as Prickles ran in front of the pup and said, "Oh, you're an outcast." Then gesturing to Lil John and himself he said with a grin, "That's great. So are we."

"What'd you do, kid?" Lil John asked, wondering what's got Kate so depressed. Sitting back down, she felt guilty as she said, "Something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Good. We don't want to hear it." Prickles shook his head while having his arms crossed. Thinking that he was being a little insensitive, Lil John leaned down and said, "Come on, Prickles." He looked to the pup and asked, "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Kate said with her shoulders hunched. Lil John then smiled and said, "You know, kid, in times like this, my good friend Prickles says," He pauses to clear his throat while Prickles smiled and then he said, "You got to put your behind in your past."

"No, no, no." Prickles says with a wave of his arms. Lil John tried to fix his mistake, "I mean, uh…"

"Amateur." Prickles commented to the grizzly. As he moved closer to the pup he looked to Lil John and said, "Lie down before you hurt yourself."

Lil John huffed while hunching his shoulders as Prickles looked to Kate and correctly said, "It's 'you got to put your past behind you'." Kate was a little confused as the porcupine said, "Look, kid, bad things will happen, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right." Kate agreed. But Prickles poked her in the snout and shouted, "Wrong!" Then with a dramatic sweep of his paw he said, "When the world turns its back on you," He looked back at the pup and smugly said, "you turn your back on the world."

"That's not what I was taught." Kate said, not feeling any different. A smile was shared between Prickles and Lil John as the former then suggested, "Then maybe it's time you need a new lesson. Repeat after me." Then clearing his throat he said with a proud smile, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Kate asked, really confused now. Lil John then said the word slowly and explained what it meant, "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means 'no worries'."

A melody played in the air as Prickles began to sing…

**Prickles:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Lil John stepped closer with a big grin on his face…

**Lil John:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passin' craze_

Prickles got into the rhythm as he zipped to the other side of Kate and danced as he guided Kate back into the forest…

**Prickles:**_ It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

Lil John brought up the rear as they walked back into the forest. When they came to a stop in a more lush spot, Prickles pushed Kate against a thick bush. With a couple of rocks sitting on the side, it looked like a throne. While Lil John held a leaf and used it to fan Kate, Prickles grabbed her left paw and filed down one of her claws.

**Prickles and Lil John:**_ It's our problem-free philosophy_

**Prickles:**_ Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?" Kate asked as she looked between them, still confused. Lil John then said, "Yeah. It's our motto."

"What's a motto?" She asked, not knowing the word. Prickles popped up next to her and made another joke, "Nothin'. What's-a-motto with you?"

Both he and Lil John laughed at this joke as the grizzly came closer. Lil John then said to Kate, "You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems."

"That's right." Prickles said in agreement. Then gesturing to Lil John he said, "Take Lil John here for example. Why…" He sang the next part…

**Muru:**_ When he was just a young grizzly bear_

Lil John sat on his hindlegs and had a paw raised into the air as he sang opera-style…

**Lil John:**_ When I was just a young grizzly bear_

Prickles rubbed the inside of his ear and sarcastically said, "Very nice."

"Thanks." Lil John said, thinking that it was a compliment.

Prickles then described Lil John's tragic history through song…

(Begin Flashback)

A younger Lil John walked through a field of tall grass as he made his way to a watering hole.

**Prickles:**_ He found that his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear a forest after every meal_

There were a few other animals around the watering hole. As he walked closer to the edge of the water, Lil John nervously looked about before leaning down to drink.

**Lil John:**_ I'm a sensitive soul_

_Though I seem thick-skinned_

But as he drank his fill, a small sound and odor escaped from behind him. It caused the grass and flowers behind him to wilt. It also made the other animals nearby to lift their heads and sniff the air.

_And it hurt that my friends_

_Never stood downwind_

All the other animals took off as the younger Lil John threw his head in the air and shouted…

(End of Flashback)

**Lil John now:**_ And, oh, the shame_

Kate looked down to Prickles down on his knees as church music began to play.

**Prickles:**_ How he was ashamed_

Lil John stepped into a spotlight as he sang his feelings…

**Lil John:**_ Thought of changing my name_

Prickles beat the ground as he questioned…

**Prickles:**_ Oh, what's in a name_

The spotlight moved when the grizzly bear moved…

**Lil John with sad and soulful eyes:**_ And I got downhearted_

Prickles then asked his friend…

**Prickles:**_ How did you feel?_

**Lil John:**_ Every time that I…_

But Prickles quickly ran up to the grizzly and pressed his paws against Lil John's mouth and said, "Lil John," Then he somehow broke the forth wall by turning and said, "not in front of the kids."

"Oh." Lil John said as he looked to the audience and apologized with a smile, "Sorry."

This really confused Kate as she too looked to the audience. But the rhythm of music picked up again as Prickles and Lil John stood on their back legs and tapped to the song…

**Prickles and Lil John:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Kate watched with a smile as they started to run in place and moved their arms in time as well. As they started to strike different poses, Kate stood up and began to feel the beat and tapped her right back foot…

**Prickles and Lil John:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passin' craze_

Then deciding to take a shot, Kate turned as a spotlight dropped shone down and he too began to sing…

**Kate:**_ It means no worries_

_For the rest of your daze_

Prickles came sliding up to her on his knees and said with a smirk, "Yeah, sing it, girl."

The porcupine was careful pressed up against her and they both sang together…

**Prickles and Kate:**_ It's our problem-free_

Lil John landed next to them with a fart, though hopefully not, and sang…

**Lil John:**_ Philosophy_

Lil John was careful as he picked up both his friends as they all sang…

**Prickles, Lil John and Kate:**_ Hakuna Matata_

A few minutes later they walked further into the forest and stopped before a bush. Lil John used his great strength to push the bushes to the side. Kate became amazed by the sheer beauty of the land. Prickles then said, "Welcome to our humble home."

"You live here?" Kate asked as she looks about. The land was full of beautiful mountains and rivers. Prickles then said, "We live wherever we want."

"Yep." Lil John said moving in front of her, "Home is where your rump rests."

"It's very beautiful." Kate said before they continued walking. As they walked through the forest, Lil John gave a loud belch, making Kate cringe a little, and then he said, "I'm starved."

"I'm hungry enough I could eat a whole caribou." Kate said as she was feeling hungry too. This made Prickles stop and nervously chuckle before saying, "Uh. We're fresh out of caribou."

"Any elk?" Kate asked really hoping. But Prickles just shook his head and said, "Nuh-uh."

"Boars?" The blonde pup asks, starting to get a little worried. Once again Prickles shook his head and said, "Nope."

Coming closer to her, the porcupine then explained how it worked around here, "Listen, kid, if you wanna live with us, you're gonna have to eat like us."

Turning, he walked over to a moss covered log and said, "Hey, this looks like a good place to rustle up some grub."

With a snap of his fingers, Lil John walked over and picked the log up with his big paws. Kate came closer to look at what it was. She cringed when she saw that it was disgusting, "Ew, what is that?"

"A grub." Prickles said as he picked one up and turned to reveal a large red grub of some kind. Kate placed a paw in front of her mouth as she thought she was going to be sick. Then the porcupine rhetorically asked, "What's it look like?"

"Ew! Gross!" Kate said and shuddered from the sight. Prickles, haven already eaten the grub very quickly, licked his fingers before saying, "Mmm. Tastes like chicken."

Lil John had gotten a hold on a long worm. Kate was taken aback when he slurped it out of the ground. Then he said with a content grin, "Slimy yet satisfying."

Prickles moved over to a mound where insects of many kinds moved about and he said, "These are rare delicacies." He picked up a red insect and bit off the head before sounding fancy as he complimented the taste, "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch to it." Then he popped the rest into his mouth.

Lil John came back over to Kate, who was slightly disgusted to see that the bear's mouth had been filled to the brim with bugs, and she gagged when he talked with it full, "You'll learn to love them."

"I'm telling you, kid," Prickles said as he had a leaf over his forearm and walked on his back legs while walking next to the overturned log and collected bugs that he could catch, "this is the great life," moving the leaf from its spot to another he stuck his free hand in a large knot hole as he said, "no rules, no responsibilities."

He pulled his hand back out and was delighted when he had a large, squishy, blue bug and said, "Ooh, the little cream-filled kind." Then he popped it into his mouth.

He walked back to Kate and Lil John and held the leaf up to the pup's face. With a big smile he says, "Well, kid?"

Kate looked really sick as she gazed at the leaf full of bugs. But she took a deep breath and picked up a red grub off the plate. Prickles backs up as Kate held the grub in her paw and held it up to her face before saying, "Oh, well. Hakuna Matata."

Then sticking the grub's head in her mouth she slurped the rest in. She forcefully swallowed it down before releasing a huge shudder. She then smacked her lips and thought that it wasn't that bad. A smile grew on her face and she said, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it." Prickles said as the bugs with wings took off the leaf.

Time flew by quickly as the three friends spent time together. The seasons were pretty fair to them. The trio did many fun things together. Sometimes they would play, race against each other and many other activities. What they really liked to do was walk across a really long log. And as the years passed, Kate grew bigger, stronger and more beautiful as she stayed with her two knew friends. Then on one day, as they were cruising around the forest like they usually did, Prickles and Lil John tossed their heads from side to side as they sang…

**Prickles and Lil John:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakun…_

Kate came up behind them, now much bigger than when she first met them. She wasn't any bigger than Lil John, but she didn't mind. Her hairdo on her head got a little longer while her snout, legs and tail had also gotten longer. She had a big smile as she sang in her adult voice…

**Kate:**_ It means no worries_

He walked up to them and stood by them…

_For the rest of your days_

Prickles jumped onto Lil John's head as he and Kate pressed up against each other. The three then harmonized…

**Prickles, Lil John and Kate:**_ It's our problem-free_

_Philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

They then ran off into the forest and came up to a log that over looked a small pond. Prickles was the first to go as he ran off the log. As he fell through the air, Prickles did a cannonball and shot a few of his quills that hit a few circle shaped leaves. Then he landed in the water with a big yet small splash.

_Hakuna Matata_

Lil John was next as he ran to the edge of the log and jumped off. He was graceful while maneuvering to do a swan dive. His splash was big but he never broke his form as water splashed everywhere. Then he came up and floated on his back.

_Hakuna Matata_

Kate followed in after them and ran to the edge. She saw a vine not too far in the air and made a jump for it. She caught the vine in her jaws and started to swing out over the pond. But before she could let go, the vine snapped and Kate fell into the water. She landed with a splash and came up to find Lil John floating on his back with Prickles on his belly. Kate was quick to climb on to the grizzly and they rode the current to the shore. When they reached the shore, Kate and Prickles jumped off Lil John and all three shook themselves dry.

_Hakuna Matata_

_Yeah_

Then all three friends walked off into the forest while dancing to the rhythm.

_Ta-ta_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. So sorry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Eight: The Good and the Bad**

Though Kate was having a good time with her new friends in Hakuna Matata Forest, things back home were the opposite. Ever since Winston's unfortunate passing and the coyotes were allowed to roam around, the land had fallen apart from neglect. The plants had died off and most of the animal herds had left. Jasper's Mountain wasn't much better as the coyotes swarmed about. And inside one of the many caves, only one wolf didn't seem to mind the state of the land.

**Depressed Paddy:**_ Nobody knows_

_The trouble I've seen_

Paddy was currently trapped within a ribcage next to a bed shaped rock that had a headrest on it. Paddy kept singing as Tony laid on his back against the rock and picked his teeth with a bone as Paddy sang…

**Paddy:**_ Nobody knows_

_My sorrows_

"Oh, come on, Paddy. Lighten up." Tony commented with a grin. He flung the bone piece at the duck's cage and startled the duck. Paddy glared at him as the red wolf said, "Sing something with a little more bounce."

Paddy thought for a moment before sarcastically singing…

**Paddy:**_ IT'S a small world after all_

"No! No! Anything but that!" Tony growled with a glare as he glanced to the duck. Paddy sighed before coming up with something else…

**Paddy:**_ I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_

_Deedle dee dee_

_There they are a-standing in a row_

Tony clamed down and stared waving his paw from side to side as he kept with the beta. With his other paw he picked up a skull and stuck two of his claws through the eyes and made it sing with the yellow duck…

**Paddy and Tony:**_ Big ones, small ones,_

_Some as big as your head_

Paddy stopped singing with a sigh while Tony continued. Then he commented under his breath, "I'd never have to do this with Winston."

"What?!" Tony shouted, hearing what he said. The moved to the cage and angrily questioned, "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." Paddy quickly said to try and calm him. But Tony snarled as he reminded him, "You know the law! Never mention that name, in my presence." He shoved his snout through the ribs and growled, "I. Am. The Alpha!"

The growl sent Paddy hitting the back of his cage. The duck then said, "Yes, sir, you are the Alpha." Then he tried to be persuasive by saying, "I only said that to illustrate the differences between you managerial approaches."

"Hey, boss!" Chaz's voice called from the outside. Tony groaned in irritation as he turned to the entrance and asked, "What do you want?"

"We got a bone to pick with you." Chaz rudely said as he, Jazz and Ed entered. Jazz turned to him and assured her fellow coyote, "I'll handle this." Then looking to the red wolf she said, "Tony, there's no food, no water."

"Yeah." Chaz added. Tony sighed as the coyote continued, "It's dinner time and we don't have no stinking entrée's!"

"It's the wolves job to do the hunting." Tony reminded. Chaz shook his head as he said, "Yeah, but they won't go hunt."

"Oh!" Tony growled. Then pointing to the duck he said, "Eat Paddy."

"Oh, no!" Paddy cried out. Then he made himself sound bad by saying, "You wouldn't want me. I'm so tough and gamey. It'd be all like… Ew!"

Tony chuckled before saying, "Oh, Paddy, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish…"

"And I thought things were bad under Winston." Chaz whispered to Jazz and Ed with a paw over his muzzle. Unfortunately, Tony heard it as he turned back with a growl, "What did you say?!"

"I said Wi-" Chaz was about to say when Jazz roughly nudged him while looking to Tony with a smile. The male coyote then realized before correcting, "I said, uh, piston."

"Good." Tony growled. Then he gestured his head while ordering, "Now get out."

The three coyotes walked past him and to the entrance. They weren't but a few feet from the entrance when they looked back and Chaz said, "Yeah, but, we're still hungry."

"Out!" Tony snarled. It was enough to make them run out while Ed let out a cackled laugh.

x

It was late at night within Hakuna Matata Forest, and all was quiet in the beautiful land. It was interrupted when a loud belch echoes throughout the forest. Lying on a hillside within a meadow, Kate, Prickles and Lil John were on their backs gazing up at the sky. Muru was propped up against a small stone, Lil John had his paws behind his head and Kate had her forepaws resting on her chest. Prickles didn't move as he said to the blonde wolf, "Whoa! Nice one, Kate."

"Thanks." Kate said with a smile. Then she sighed in the grass before saying, "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me, too. I ate like a bear." Lil John said in content. Kate looked over to Lil John bemused as she said, "Lil John, you are a bear."

"Oh. Right." Lil John said as he realized that she was right. Kate then chuckled before saying, "You know, back where I'm from, I'd never thought I'd be living the free life that an Omega would enjoy.

"But hey, no worries." She said as she turned her gaze back to the stars. The three friends then took in deep breaths before letting out blissful sighs. Lil John smacked his lips while Kate scratched her belly. Lil John then asked without moving, "Prickles?"

"Yeah?" The porcupine replied. The grizzly then asked, "You ever what those sparkling dots up in the sky are?"

"Johnny, Johnny," Prickles said as if he truly knew what they were, "I don't wonder, I know."

"Oh, okay." Lil John said. Then he asked, "What are they?"

"They're fireflies." Prickles said as if he believed it himself. Then he said, "They're fireflies that got stuck up in that big blue-ish black thing."

"Huh, really?" Lil John said as he was thinking different. Then he voiced his thoughts, "I always thought they were giant balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Lil John, with you everything is gas." Prickles commented. Lil John turned to Kate and asked, "What do you think, Kate?"

Kate did have an answer, but she started to feel sad when she thought about her father. She tried to put it off, "Well, I don't know."

But both Prickles and Lil John wanted to know and said, "Ah, come on. Give, give, give, give. Come on. We told you ours. Please?"

Kate sighed and gave in," Well… Someone once told me that the great Alphas of the past are up there watching over us."

"Really?" Lil John asks as he looks over to her. Prickles was a little skeptical as he said, "You mean a bunch of dead Alphas are watching us?" The porcupine tried to keep himself from laughing but blew a raspberry and burst out laughing. Even Lil John started laughing. But it wasn't funny to Kate though she pretended to laugh. Propping himself on his elbows, Prickles turned to Kate and said, "Who told you something like that?"

"Yeah." Kate lightly chuckled as she wiped off her chest with her paw, "It's pretty dumb, huh?"

"Aw, you're killing me, Kate." Prickles laughed as he tried to calm down. Kate's face became truly sad and he looks back to the stars. She then began to wonder if her father was really watching her right now. Sitting up, Kate stood up on her feet and walked off. They watched him go and Prickles turned to Lil John and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Kate had come up to a cliff that overlooked the forest. She stood at the edge with her head hanging in sorrow before looking up at the stars. Then with a sigh, she flopped down in sadness and made the flowers under her to lose their blooming petals. A breeze of wind carried the flower petals away from Hakuna Matata Forest.

The flower petals were carried all they way to Jasper Park in two day's time. They floated high into the air before coming to a certain tree. And just when they were about to float right past it a wing reached up and snapped the petals out of the air. The wing lowered its findings to the face of Marcel the shaman goose. He examined the petals with a few good sniffs and his eyes widened when he smelled something on them.

"Hmm." Marcel said as he wondered. Then with a flap of his wings, Marcel lifted off the branch and glided down. He banked right and flapped into the branches of the tree. When he reached the center he placed the petals in a bowl and started swirling the contents. He hummed to himself before reaching over and grabbing a berry. Popping the berry into his mouth Marcel looked closely at the petals and noticed something amazing, "Hmm." He looked closer and his eyes widened even more as he looked away from the bowl and asked, "Kate?" Turning to the painting he happily said, "She's… She's alive?" He happily shouted, "She's alive!"

He stood up and went to get his staff, Marcel grabbed it before returning to the painting with a bowl of yellow paint in tow. Setting both down, he dipped a feather in the paint and was about to start when a laugh of pure joy escaped him. He kept on laughing as refined the painting to make Kate more like the Alpha she has become. With a look of hope, he proudly said with a smile, "It is time!"

Then he thought about who exactly to send for her.

x

Back at Jasper's Mountain, an older Humphrey was walking along the rock formation's grounds. Though he had grown up and was still able to be a fun loving Omega, he was still depressed about losing his best friend. He turned around a bend when he had bumped into someone, "Oof."

"Watch where you're going, Omega." A coyote growled. Humphrey stepped back as the coyote continued walking by. But before he fully left, the coyote snarled at him. Humphrey jumped back in fright as the coyote started to laugh before walking away. The Omega's ears fell against his head as he wished that things weren't this way.

With a sigh Humphrey continued walking. He looked up and saw a figure sitting under the ledge with her head hung. Humphrey walked over to her and saw Lilly with her head hung and could hear her sniffling. He felt bad for his friend since she hasn't gotten over her sister's death. He was about to try and comfort his fellow Omega when a rock lightly thumped against his head. He looked to his left and saw Marcel hiding behind a rock. Carefully making sure that no one saw him, Humphrey walked over to the rock and disappeared behind it. But he became confused when he found that Marcel had disappeared. Humphrey looked about when a feathery hand grabbed his ear. The grey Omega yelped a little when Marcel tugged on it.

"Shh!" The shaman goose said. Then he said, "I have a job for you."

"Don't know if you noticed," Humphrey said and pulled his ear away. He shook his head and finished, "but no one really expects an Omega to do anything important."

"Even if it could help the park?" Marcel questioned with a smirk. Humphrey knew that the goose had nothing to lie about. Then he asked, "What's the mission?"

"Jasper Park is in serious danger and the Circle of Life is threatened." Marcel started. Humphrey rolled his eyes and he sarcastically said, "Yeah, no kidding."

Marcel lightly bopped the Omega on the head and said, "This is no joke. Everyone is at risk of death. I need you to go beyond the mountains to find help. And I need an Omega to go because no one would suspect one missing."

"B-B-Beyond the mountains?" Humphrey nervously asked. Marcel then said, "It'll be okay. But you need to go now or else all will be lost."

Humphrey took in a deep breath before saying, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Wonderful." Marcel said with a clap of his wings. Then he instructed, "Head to the mountains to the West and keep going until you reach a forest. There you will find the help Jasper Park so desperately needs."

"Okay." Humphrey said with a nod. The grey Omega looked around the rock to where Lily sat and said, "Hang in there, Lily, everyone. I'll be back." He looked to Marcel and said, "And hopefully with help."

Humphrey took one more glance to Lily before carefully sneaking off. Marcel flapped into the air so he could watch Humphrey from up in the sky.

x

**Author's Note:** I was going to include Lily to going with Humphrey to find Kate, but I decided to do something different. And don't worry, Lily will have a big role as well. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. In this chapter it will be the pairing of an Alpha and Omega, a love that was once frowned upon by the two wolves ancestors. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Nine: The Alpha and Omega Together**

It was late one afternoon in Hakuna Matata Forest. Prickles the porcupine and Lil John the grizzly bear were enjoying a nice walk through the woods. They were currently by themselves as Kate was somewhere off on her own, probably still feeling down from the other night. Prickles and Lil John thought that it would be best for them to leave her alone. As they walked along they were singing 'The Wolf Sleeps Tonight'. Lil John provided the background music while Prickles sang the lyrics…

**Lil John:**_ A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

_A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

As they went down a small dip, Prickles began to sing…

**Prickles:**_ In the forest, the mighty forest_

_The wolf sleeps tonight_

As they came up a hill, a blue beetle landed behind the porcupine as Prickles picked it back up…

**Prickles: **_In the forest, the mighty forest_

_The wolf sleeps…_

Lil John stopped singing when he noticed the beetle in front of him. The beetle starts to walk off in the woods, causing Lil John to follow after it. When he disappeared behind a bush, he left Prickles alone as the porcupine kept singing. Prickles didn't hear the background and shouted, "I can't hear ya, buddy, back me up!" He sang the last line on a high note and did a shake of his body…

**Prickles:**_ A-wiiiiii_

_Iiiiii-iiiiii-iiii_

_A-Lil John-bum-baa-weh_

When he didn't hear his friend, Prickles took a deep breath, looked back and asked, "Lil John?" That's when he noticed that Lil John was gone. He looks around as he calls out, "Lil John?"

Lil John hummed as he followed the beetle further into the forest, far away from Prickles. He had gone far enough that he couldn't hear his friend's voice anymore. He continued to follow the beetle before it took flight to an overturned log. With a grin, Lil John starts to stalk the bug, but quickly hid behind the trunk of a tree when the beetle senses danger and turns around. The grizzly peeked around the tree as the beetle turns back around. Lil John licks his chops as he went after the bug as the beetle disappeared over the log. Lil John tried to jump over the log, but fell short and had to climb it. As he tried to raise on leg to climb over it, a soft snap of a twig causes him to freeze. Looking behind him he says, "Prickles?"

He looked around to see if it was his friend, but all he saw were a couple of trees and an open field of grass. Lil John just shrugged it off and climbed over the log. The grizzly raises his head right next to the beetle with a wide grin. But before he could get the bug, the beetle opens its wings and took off. Then he noticed something in the tall grass moving towards him. The creature looked canine-ish and he thought that it was just Kate. But then he noticed that this canine had more grayish fur, and a different hairdo. Plus the hungry looking eyes and the sound of growling coming from the wolf made him afraid.

"AHHHHH!" Lil John screams in terror, but this only made the wolf charge at him with a snarl. Lil John may be a grizzly bear, but he wasn't exactly in the bravery department at the moment. Quickly scooting back, Lil John then turned tail and ran away as the wolf jumps clear over the log after him. Lil John ran as fast as he could, but the grey wolf was quickly catching up. The wolf growls loudly as he continues to chase Lil John through the forest. Prickles could hear the sounds of the chase as he raised his head and calls out, "Lil John?"

Lil John did his best trying to avoid the wolf, but he was gaining on him fast. The grizzly jumped over rocks and ran around trees as he attempted to shake him, but the grey wolf was able to keep up. They came to a giant tree and zig-zag across it. Lil John nearly avoids getting pounced on as they ran off of it. Lil John gains a little distance from the wolf and saw a root raised in the air. Thinking that it would be big enough for him, he dives for it. Prickles had been running in the same direction and was startled when Lil John came through the root and got himself stuck. The grizzly frantically scrambled to get out. Prickles, not fully understanding the situation, asks, "What's goin' on?"

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Lil John comically shouts in Prickles face and made his quills fly backwards. Still not understanding the problem, the porcupine climbs over the bear and onto the root to see what the problem was while asking, "Huh?"

That's when he saw the grey walk running at them at full speed. This caused Prickles to panic and shout, "Whoa!"

Jumping down to Lil John's rear, he pushed with his side to not injure his friend to make him go through. But as hard as he pushed, he wasn't able to make Lil John go through and said, "Jeez! Why do I always have to save your- AAHHHHH!" His rant turned into a scream when he looked to see that the wolf was much closer.

The screaming porcupine stands with his back to the wolf and flares his quills. The wolf sees the porcupine with its back turns and slides to a stop. When he stopped just a foot from the quills the wolf breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew!"

But the gray wolf's troubles weren't over as a shadow loomed over all three. A yellow blur jumped over the two and came crashing down on the male wolf. The gray wolf grunted as they crashed into the ground with Kate on top of him. She kept a paw planted on his cheek and glared down at the wolf under her. The gray wolf chuckled and said, "How's it going, stranger?"

"Keep quiet, you." Kate snarled. The gray wolf tried to wiggle out but her grip on him was strong. Then he looked past her and said, "You might want to move, there's a raven about to do its business on you."

Though not fully believing him, Kate looked up to see if there was a raven. As she was distracted, the gray wolf used it maneuver his head from under her paw. He then snapped his jaws at it to make her jump back in fright. The strange wolf then rolled away before standing up. Kate then growled in irritation for falling for the trick. She leapt at the gray wolf with jaws wide. He gasped before jumping out of the way. When he gotten to a safe distance, he looked back and said, "Man, you sure are grouchy."

"You would be two if someone tried to eat your friends." Kate said with a glare. He looked to the two and asked, "Those are your friends? My bad, it's just been so long since I had a decent meal."

"So you try to eat whatever you can?" Kate said and shook her head. Then she rudely said, "Sorry, but this is our place. And either you get out or you fight like a wolf."

"Well, someone's a real Alpha, isn't she." He commented. Kate snarled and ran at the wolf again. He sighed before getting himself ready. Kate lunged for him again, but the gray wolf jumped back before sliding under her and delivering a kick to her side. She stumbled back but looked him in the eye and bared her teeth and growled. The gray wolf then joked, "No need to get upset. I've just come a long way to find some help."

"Then find it some where else!" Kate growled and ran at him once again. The gray wolf braced himself as she tackled him to the ground, but once his back touched the ground he pressed his back feet against her belly and kicked up with them. This caused both wolves to flip through the air. As they came back down with him on top now, Kate gritted her teeth as she hit the ground and came back up a little. But the gray wolf pushed her back down with his forepaws on her chest. She gritted her teeth when she hit the ground with a loud thump. The gray wolf stood over her, not even have broken a sweat. Then he said, "You cooled down now?"

But Kate was more surprised with what the strange wolf just did. She remembers that one Omega pup did the same move when she was younger. Kate looked up him and says a single word, "Humphrey?"

This turns the wolf's laid back expression into confusion and he immediately steps off of her. Kate gets back up as he sits down a few feet from the blonde wolf. A smile forms on her face as she asks him, "Is it really you?"

The gray wolf is still confused as he tilts his head and asks, "And just who are you supposed to be?" Kate's smile grew as she revealed, "It's me. Kate."

"Kate?" Humphrey asks as he takes a closer look at her. Kate nodded in confirmation, which turned Humphrey's confusion into surprise and joy as they both shouted, "Whoa!"

The two wolves ran up to each other and lightly butted their heads together. They circle each other to see how much the other has changed. Humphrey then came closer and wrapped his forearm around her shoulders. Prickles drops his jaw in shock at the turn of events. Kate smiled as she returned it and said, "It's so great to see you."

Prickles walked up to the two wolves as they parted. Kate then asks him, "What are you doing here?" This confused Humphrey and he turns it around by asking, "What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'? What are you doing here?"

Prickles walked to where he was between them down at their feet and shouted, "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" This made Kate and Humphrey looked down at the porcupine. Kate then happily explains, "Prickles, this is Humphrey. And he's my best friend!"

This made Humphrey smile while Prickles asks in confusion, "Friend?!" Kate smiled as she said, "Yeah!" Then she looked to Lil John as the grizzly tried to pull himself out and shouted, "Hey, Lil John, come over here!"

Lil John was finally able to free himself, and looked back to them with a, "Huh?"

"Humphrey, this is Lil John. Lil John, Humphrey." Kate introduced as the grizzly walked over. Lil John, no longer afraid, had a smile on his face and bowed while saying, "Pleased to meet you."

"And it's nice to meet you as well." Humphrey said. Then he had a sheepish grin and said, "Uh, sorry for the whole chase thing."

"Eh, it's no problem." The grizzly shrugged. Prickles got caught up in the introductions and said, "How do you do-"

Then he remembered what just happened and shouted, "Whoa! Whoa. Time out! Let me get this straight…" He made the time out sign before pinching his nose and said, "You know him." He points to Humphrey, making them look at him. Then he said, "He knows you." Then he pointed to Kate, making them look at her. "But he was wanting to eat him." Both Kate and Humphrey look over to Lil John as Prickles calmly continued, "And everybody's… okay with this?"

Then he jumped up with his arms flailing and shouts, "DID I MISS SOMETHINGS?!"

Kate lowered his head to the porcupine and said, "Just relax, Prickles."

"Wait until everybody finds out you've been here all this time!" Humphrey said with a smile, bringing her up to his eye level. But then his face falls and he seriously said, "And your mother and sister… what will they think? What will they think?" Kate was a little startled by the same thing that Tony had said to her. She then said, "They don't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well of course they do." Humphrey said, knowing that this was a big deal, "Everybody thinks that you're dead."

"They do?" Kate asks, becoming curious to what they know. Humphrey's face fell when he said, "Yeah. Tony's told us everything that happened."

"He did?" Kate asks. He found it a little odd about, but still asks, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive." Humphrey said with a smile. Then his smile grew as he realized, "And that means… you're the Alpha."

Kate was stunned by this while Prickles didn't believe him for a second, "Alpha? Pbbb. My friend, please, have you got your wolves crossed." Lil John was suddenly awestruck as he stepped forward and said, "Alpha?"

Kate was surprised as Lil John crawled over to her and said, "Your leadership! I gravel at your feet." Then grabbing Kate's forepaw, he noisily kissed it repeatedly. Kate pulled her paw away and said with an annoyed expression, "Stop it."

"It's not 'gravel'. It's 'grovel'." Prickles corrected as he walked up to the grizzly and pushed against the bear's snout, "And DON'T- she's not the Alpha." Then he turned to Kate and asked, "Are ya?"

"No!" Kate quickly said. This shocked Humphrey and he questions, "Kate?!"

"No, I'm not the Alpha." Kate says before standing up. Then she said, "Maybe I was gonna be, but…" She walked away from the group as Humphrey became confused, "that was a long time ago."

Prickles couldn't believe what he was hearing and questioned the blonde wolf, "Let me get this straight. You're the Alpha? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same girl." Kate said to reassure him. But Prickles then said with a pumped fist, "But with power!"

"Could you guys… excuse us for a few minutes?" Humphrey asks as he lowered his head to the porcupine with a smile. But his smile drops when Prickles tap Lil John on the snout and said, "Hey, whatever he has to say, he can say it in front of us." He looked to Kate and says, "Right, Kate."

Kate thought for a moment before saying, "Hmm. Maybe you'd oughta go."

Prickles looks up to her with his mouth open wide. Then raising his arms he said in disbelief, "It starts." He turns and walks off while saying, "You think you know a girl…" Lil John gives a reluctant groan as he followed Prickles into the woods.

When she couldn't' see them anymore, Kate sighed with a smile and said, "Prickles and Lil John. You learn to love 'em." Then she looks over to Humphrey, but her smile fades when she sees that he's looking said. Kate walked over to him and asks, "What?" When she moves onto his right side, he asks again, "What is it?"

Humphrey's head hung as he softly spoke, "It's like your back from the dead." He turns to her and shakes his head as he sadly said, "You don't know how much this'll mean to everyone." He looked down with his eyes closed and said, "Or what this means to me."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Kate said to reassure him. Humphrey then moved his head over hers and said, "I've really missed you."

Kate was startled by his bold display of affection seeing as how she was an Alpha and he an Omega, but then remembered that Humphrey had a crush on her since they were pups. A smile formed on her face as she said, "I've missed you too." Humphrey then moved his head to where he could rub hers, and she rubbed back lovingly.

While they were enjoying their moment, they were being watched from a distance. Prickles and Lil John didn't really leave them alone as they watched from under the cover of a bush. While Lil John didn't have anything against this, Prickles wasn't too happy about it. The porcupine scoffed at this and said as the two wolves stood up, "I'm telling you, Lil John, this stinks."

"Wasn't me this time." Lil John said as he threw the brush off of them.

"Not you. Them!" Prickles shouts and gestures to Kate and Humphrey as they walked off. Then with a gesture to each hand as he sarcastically said, "Her. Him. Alone."

"What's so wrong with that?" Lil John asked the porcupine. Prickles begins to sing…

**Prickles:**_ I can see what's happening_

"What?" The grizzly asked as he didn't understand.

**Prickles:**_ And they don't have a clue_

"Who?" Lil John asked as he looked around.

**Prickles:**_ They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

"Oh." Lil John said as he finally realized what Prickles was talking about.

Then in a fake French accent Prickles sings…

**Prickles:**_ The sweet caress of twilight_

The porcupine then moves in front of Lil John…

**Prickles:**_ There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

He hopped onto Lil John's head and dramatically raised his arms as Lil John thought about what the porcupine was talking about…

_Disaster's in the air_

Elsewhere…

**Female Singer:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

Kate had led Humphrey to a different part of the forest. They came over a small rise and found themselves next to a waterfall. Humphrey bounded down the slope with Kate right behind him. When he reached a stone path that the bottom of the falls, Humphrey turned around and waited for Kate. She came close to him and made him back up a little. The gray wolf moved to the second waterfall and Kate wasn't fare behind as she moved ahead before looking back through the water at him.

_The peace the evening brings_

Kate moved to the opening beside the second falls and Humphrey and her walked around it. Humphrey stopped behind the third falls and turned to stare into the face of Kate.

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Both wolves then walked on both sides of the third falls before walking on the rocky shoreline. They came to a spot where they stood across from each other and bent down to drink from the river. As they lapped the water, many thoughts were running through their heads…

**Kate:**_ So many things to tell him_

_But how to make him see_

The two stopped lapping the water to look to each other before Humphrey continued to drink. Kate then thought about telling him the truth, but then she thought against it…

**Kate:**_ The truth about my past_

_Impossible, he'd turn away from me_

Humphrey stopped drinking and then noticed that something was on her mind. He began to wonder…

**Humphrey:**_ She's holding back, she's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

He lifted his head and looked to the blonde wolf. Kate then smiled before moving along the rocky shore towards him. The Omega then started to question…

**Humphrey:**_ Why won't she be the Alpha I know she is?_

_The Alpha I see inside_

Kate bounded past Humphrey, confusing him as he turned his head to follow her. She came back with a vine in her mouth. Humphrey stepped out of the way as she swung out over the water. When she let go of the vine, Kate fell into the water with a huge splash.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

Humphrey looked out into the water for any signs of her. He then noticed a trail of bubbles coming towards him. He looked down to see if she was coming up. Then suddenly, the Alpha burst out of the water and wrapped her forelegs around the Omega's neck. Then she playfully pulled him into the water with a huge splash. A smiling Kate came back up when Humphrey's head burst out of the water with a gasp. Kate then flicked her paw to splash water in his face. Humphrey smiled and splashed her back. She shielded her face as the water came on her. While she was distracted, the gray wolf swam back to the shore and climbed back up. Kate came dripping out and smiled as he looked back to her. Then with a devious smile he shoved her back in with a paw. Humphrey took off as Kate hit the water with another splash.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

The sun was starting to set as Humphrey raced through an open field with Kate chasing after him. Their running caused a flock of birds to take off in fright. It wasn't long until the two wolves entered the forest once again. Humphrey came running down a hill as Kate was right behind him. At the bottom of the hill, he turned and faced his best friend as he stood on his hindlegs. Kate did the same and they made playful swipes at each other before grabbing onto each other's shoulders. Kate then made them back up before they tripped and tumbled down a hill. Kate and Humphrey rolled over and over each other as they tumbled down the hill. Nearing the bottom, Kate kept a good grip on Humphrey as she threw them off the hill.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

The two landed in a pile with Kate on top of Humphrey. Kate lifted her head as the two started laughing. Humphrey was the first to stop laughing and placed his paws around the back of the Kate's head. Then gently leaning her head towards his, Humphrey licked the Alpha's right cheek. Kate became surprised by the action and looked down to the Omega. He gave her a smile that she was willing to return.

**Female Singer and Chorus:**_ Stealing through_

_The night's uncertainties_

Kate let Humphrey stand up again and they became lost in each other's eyes. They moved their heads closer together and rubbed against each other as a symbol of their forbidden love. But at the moment, neither Kate nor Humphrey cared about being Alphas or Omegas. They were in the moment together.

_Love is where they are_

Elsewhere…

The thought of losing their friend made Prickles cry as he sang…

**Prickles:**_ And if she falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Lil John sniffled as he became sad as well. The porcupine looked to the grizzly as the bear rubbed his nose. Prickles wrapped his arms around Lil John's side as Lil John carefully patted the porcupine on the head while he took up where he left off…

**Lil John:**_ Her carefree days_

_With us are history_

The two friends then finished by raising their arms dramatically…

**Prickles and Lil John:**_ In short, our pal_

_Is doomed_

The two then looked to each other before bursting into tears. Said tears flew from their eyes in arches.

x

**Author's Note:** I know that I didn't make the fight scene between Kate and Humphrey all that exciting, but I felt that it was necessary. And we are getting closer to the end of this story. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. In this chapter I will be making the argument a little longer. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Ten: He Lives in You**

Later that evening of uncommon love, Kate and Humphrey were walking side by side across a log in front of a large waterfall. As they walked across, Kate started to feel how silly it was for an Omega to not be able to fall in love with an Alpha or vice versa. She smiled as she knew that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Kate then asked him, "Isn't this a great place?"

"It is nice." Humphrey admitted. But he was troubled and asked, "Kate, could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kate said as they came up to a hammock made of vines. He then said, "You've been alive all this time. Why haven't you come back to Jasper's Mountain."

"Well," Kate said as she tried to think of what to say. The blonde wolf placed her forepaws into the hammock as she said, "I felt like I needed to get out on my own." She hopped up into the hammock and laid on her back as it swayed and said with a smile, "And I did, and it's been great."

"Being an Omega, I'm one for knowing how an easy life is, but," Humphrey said as he was fighting against his nature as he took this kind of responsibility, "we really needed you back home."

Kate scoffed and said, "No one needs me."

"Yes, we do." Humphrey argued, standing firm as he said again, "You're the Alpha."

"Humphrey, we've already been through this. I'm not the Alpha." Kate said as she leaned in the hammock. She fell back and said, "Tony is."

"Kate," Humphrey said as he placed his forepaws in the hammock and told him, "He's let the coyotes take over Jasper Park. Plus, I'm getting worried about Lily."

"What?" Kate asked, confused and shocked. Humphrey looked down in frustration at what Tony's done, "Everything's been destroyed. There's no food, no water." He looked her in the eye and said, "And Lily's been really depressed when we thought we lost you. She barely speaks to anyone and she hardly eats."

Kate was very shocked by this, but felt that there was nothing she could do. She was brought out of her thoughts when he said, "Kate, if you don't do something, everyone's gonna starve."

Kate turned in the hammock and regretfully said, "I can't go back."

"What? Why?" Humphrey questions as she hopped out of the hammock. Kate walked a few feet down the log while saying, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Humphrey asks as he didn't know why she was being so elusive of the subject. She shook her head and said, "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

"Uh, it does matter." The gray Omega argued. Then he surprisingly said, "And this not the time for 'no worries', it's a time to do something that only an Alpha can do."

"Well, I'm sorry." Kate said as she came back to him and said, "Look, bad things will happen…"

"Kate…" Humphrey said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But Kate then said, "and there isn't anything you can do about it. So why bother."

"Because it's your responsibility." He reminded her while jumping off the log and walked on the right side of her. Then he sounded shocked himself and said, "And responsibility isn't even something that I should be taking seriously."

Kate stopped in frustration and then pointed out, "Yeah? Well, what you? You left."

"I left to find us help. Another thing that I had to take responsibility for." Humphrey angrily pointed out. Then he said, "And I found you." His face softened as he pleaded, "Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

Kate seemed to think for a second before saying, "I can't help you."

"What has happened to you?" Humphrey asks as he moves in front of her. He didn't like this new Kate as he said, "You're not the same Kate I remember. That Kate would've taken charge already."

"You're right. I'm not." Kate angrily said. Then she leaned a little closer and sarcastically asked, "Now are you satisfied?"

"No." Humphrey said as sounded angry, "Just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Kate said and hopped off the log. Humphrey stepped off too and said, "Good. At least one of us does."

This stopped Kate in her tracks as she couldn't believe that he had just said that. Her anger rose as she sharply turned and shouted at the Omega, "Listen!" She stomped over to Humphrey and questioned, "You think an Omega like you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

Then she turned and stomped off into the forest. It really hurt Humphrey as he watched her go. Then he tried to reason, "I would if you would if you'd just tell me."

"Forget it!" Kate shouted back. Fed up with her, Humphrey quietly said, "Fine."

He looked away as he couldn't understand.

Kate ran through the forest and came to an open field and walked into it. When she felt that she had come far enough, the blonde wolf started to pace in frustration as she thought about what Humphrey had said. She huffed before saying, "He's wrong. I can never go back." Her pacing slowed as she thought aloud, "And what would it prove anyway? It wouldn't change anything." Her anger started to subside and her face softened as she thought about Winston, but still fought against going back as she looked up into the sky, "You can't change the past."

Kate stopped pacing and remembered what Winston had told her long ago. With hurt and confusion in her heart, Kate shouted up to the stars, "You said that you'd always be there for me." But when there was not a sign, no answer from him, she hung her head in sadness as she still blamed herself, "But you're not." Her voice cracked as she said, "And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Then sitting on the ground with her shoulders hunched, the blonde wolf began to cry about her father's death. Kate sat in the clearing when her ears perked up to the sound of someone chanting…

**Marcel:**_ Asante sana,_

_Squash banana_

Up in one of the shorter oak trees, a goose stood on a limb and shook it and one over his head as he chanted…

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

_Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

Kate turned her head back to the tree with an irritated look. She got up and walked away from the goose. Marcel jumped to another branch and hung on to it with his wings and let loose a chuckle at the sight of the princess. He smiled as he watched Kate walk through the field. The blonde wolf strolled through the grass with her head hanging. She came by a river that had a log fallen over it and walked onto it. When she reached the middle, Kate laid down and stared at her reflection in the water. She sighed before a rock struck her reflection. Kate looked up to a nearby tree and sees the goose again as he started the chant again…

**Marcel:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

The goose chanted as he started to swing on a branch. This annoyed Kate and she asked, "Come on, would you cut it out?"

"Can't cut it out." Marcel said as Kate got up and turns to leave again. The goose drops down to the ground, picks up his staff while joking, "It'll grow right back!"

Marcel broke into laughter and followed after Kate back into the field. As he caught up with her and walked by the wolf's side, the blonde wolf commented, "Creepy little goose." Then she snapped, "Will you stop following me?" She turned to the bird and asked, "Who are you?"

"The question is, who…" Marcel said as he came closer, "are you?"

Kate opened her mouth to tell him, but the words were lost on her and she sighed, "I thought I know." She turned her head away and thought aloud, "Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are." Marcel said and grabbed her ear with a wing. He pulled Kate closer and said, "Shh. Come closer. It's a secret."

Kate leaned a little closer to hear what he had to say. But what she got was an earful of…

**Marcel:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

Kate broke away from the goose, really irritated that he wasn't telling her much of anything. She growled, "Enough of that! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a goose," Marcel said and points to her. A big smile's on the goose's face as he finished, "and I am not."

Kate looked at him with an unamused look before walking off and commented, "I think you're a little confused."

As he took a few steps, Marcel somehow appeared in front of her and pressed a feathered finger against the blonde wolf's snout and said, "Wrong!" Kate became annoyed with him while he pointed out, "I'm not the one who's confused here. You don't even who you are."

"Oh," Kate said with an eyeroll. She moved around the goose and sarcastically asked, "and I suppose you do?"

"Sure do." Marcel said with a smirk. With a wave of his staff he said, "You're Winston's girl."

This caused Kate to stop at the mention of her father. She looked back to the goose, only to see him turned the other way. Marcel gave a wave and said, "Bye."

Without another word, the goose took off running. Wanting to know more, Kate shouted after him, 'Hey, wait!"

The blonde wolf raced after the goose. She followed through the field, back across the log and up a small hill. She came to a stop next to a rock where the goose was sitting in the lotus position and had his eyes closed. Panting for a moment she then looked to him and asked, "You knew my father?"

"Correction," Marcel said without opening his eyes, "I know your father."

Kate hung her head thinking that the goose didn't know. Then she said, "I really hate to tell you this," Marcel opened his eyes as she said, "But he died a long time ago."

"Nope." Marcel said with a knowing smirk. Kate turned her head in shock as he glides off the rock and shouted, "Wrong again!"

The shaman goose flapped over to a section of the forest where the roots stood tall and were all over the place. Marcel laughed as he looks back and excitedly said, "He's alive." He gestures for Kate to come and said, "You follow old Marcel. He knows the way. Come on!"

Marcel ran in and disappeared into the undergrowth. Kate ran up to the undergrowth and looked in to see where the goose went. Before following him in, Kate looked back to where her friends were before ducking her head and went in. As she tried to follow the goose, she found it difficult as she had to climb over some roots that were short enough and under when they were the opposite. She came to an opening and looked up to see Marcel high on a branch. He warned, "Don't dawdle." Then with a wave of his wing he shouted, "Hurry up!"

Then Marcel started hopping away from branch to branch.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Kate shouted as she climbed out of the hole in the roots. The blonde wolf was able to find a better path and was able to keep up with the shaman goose better as they went along. Kate ran down on a lower level of the forest and Marcel moved through the trees. She looked up and shouted, "Could you slow down?"

Kate kept running until she fell off a small slope. She hit the ground but got quickly back up while Marcel let loose a laugh. Kate held her head down when she hit a branch and stepped carefully when she saw roots. When she got caught in a tangle of vines, she was able to force her way through. Kate looked up to see Marcel swinging from branch to another as she ran behind the goose. When she came to an opening, Marcel suddenly appeared with an outstretched wing and said, "Stop!"

Kate slid to a stop just a few inches from the feathery appendage. Marcel then pulled his wing to his lips, shushed her and hopped over to a patch of tall grass. Grabbing some of the tall blades he pulled them back and gestured with his staff with a whisper, "Look down there."

Kate was a little hesitant at first, but still stepped over to the tall grass. When she came up next to him, she looked to the shaman goose before looking down the slope. The blonde wolf then stepped down the rise and came to a small ledge that overlooked the pond. She slowly looked over the edge and hoped to see her father's face. But all she saw was her reflection in the water. Feeling disappointed, she sat down and said, "That's not my father. It's just my reflection."

"No." Marcel said as he wrapped a wing around her shoulders. Then moving his free wing over the pond and said, "Look harder."

Kate moved to look back down in the water and looked much closer at the reflection. She watched in amazement as the water rippled and her face turned into an image of her father with a stern gaze. Marcel then said, "You see. He lives in you."

Kate didn't know what to say as she stared at it. She didn't notice it at first, but the night sky suddenly became darker and cloudy as a voice said from above, "Kate."

Hearing the voice, Kate looked up and asked, "Dad?"

Kate looked up to see a giant cloud roll over. And walking through the cloud was the shape of a wolf. The wolf's form became more distinguished as Winston looked down at his daughter. Then he sounded disappointed and hurt as he said, "Kate, you have forgotten me."

"No." Kate said and shook her head, "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are," Winston said as the clouds started to swirl around him, "and so you have forgotten me." Then his face became stern as he told her, "Look inside yourself, Kate. You are more than what you have become. You were the one who did the impossible and find love where it couldn't be found." His gaze became sterner as he said, "You must take your place in the circle of life."

"How can I go back?" Kate questioned, feeling as though it were impossible. Then she sounded as if she had truly given up by saying, "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are." Winston told her as his apparition looked more like himself. Then he stated, "You are my daughter and the one true Alpha."

Kate looked up to her father as tears welled up in her eyes. Winston's voice started to fade as his spirit retreated, "Remember who you are."

"No!" Kate shouted and raced after the cloud. She became sad at the thought, "Please, don't leave me!"

"Remember." Was all that Winston said as he faded. Kate continued running after him and called out, "Daddy!"

"Remember!" Winston said again. Kate came to a stop on top of a hill and said, "Don't leave me."

"Remember." Winston said one last time before the skies became silent again. Kate looked up to the stars as the sky brightened back up. Kate sat down as a gust of wind blew through the grass. An excited Marcel came up next to her and said with a laugh, "What was that? Ha, ha!

"The weather." He said with a sputter. Then he looked to the blonde wolf and asked, "Very peculiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kate agreed. She looks about the sky and noticed, "It looks like the winds are changing."

"Ahh, change is good." Marcel said with a wing to his chin. Kate was in full agreement, even though she shook her head as she said, "Yeah, but it's not easy." She then thought about what needed to be done, "I know what I have to do, but going back means that I'll have to face my past."

She looked away and said in shame, "I've been running from it for so long."

Then without warning, Marcel jumped a little and slammed his staff against her head. She yelped in pain as she held a paw on the spot and looked to him while questioning, "Ow! What was that?"

"It doesn't matter." Marcel said with a shrug. Then he stated, "It's all in the past."

"Yeah." Kate said as she rubbed her sore head. She brought her paw down to see if there was anything on it and said, "But it still hurts."

"Ah, yes," Marcel said and came closer to place a comforting wing on her shoulder. Then he sympathetically said, "the past can hurt." He then moved away with a smirk and said, "But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it."

He tried to take another swing at her, but this time Kate was able to duck under the staff. Marcel laughed and then questioned the princess, "Ah, ha! You see? So what are you going to do?"

"Well, first," Kate said with a smirk. Marcel's face fell when she said, "I'm gonna take away your stick."

She then grabbed the wood in her jaws. Then she threw it away while Marcel cried, "No, no, no! Not the stick!"

The shaman goose then ran after it and picked it back up. But when he looked back he saw that she was running off and questioned, "Hey, Where are you going?!"

"I'm going back!" Kate shouted over her shoulder. She ran towards the mountains as she remembered the way back. Marcel waved a wing and shouted, "Good! Go on! Get out of here!"

As the blonde wolf shrank in the distance, the shaman goose shouted, "Whoo! Ha, ha!" Then holding his wings out wide he shouts, "Whoooo!" Then holding his staff high above his head with both wings he shouted, "Whoooo!"

The next morning in Hakuna Matata forest, it was a little foggy as both Prickles and Lil John were sound asleep in two nests underneath a tree. They were dreaming away as Lil John kicked in his sleep and said, "Grubs! Grubs!"

A figure slowly approached through the mists as Humphrey walks up to them. He carefully walked up the sleeping porcupine. He gently tapped Prickles to wake him and said, "Hey. Hey, wake up!"

Prickles stirred in his sleep and lifted his head while opened his droopy eyes. He turned towards Humphrey and saw the face of a predator really close. This caused Prickles to start screaming really loud. This in turn caused Lil John to start screaming as well. Prickles then turned his back on Humphrey and opened fire. The gray wolf yelped as he jumped back to avoid the quills and ducked behind the tree. As he hid he yelled, "It's okay! Whoa, whoa! It's okay! It's me!"

Then he yelped again when a big strong arm grabbed him from around the tree. Lil John had Humphrey in a head lock that cut off the wolf's air supply. The two friends stopped screaming, though it looked Lil John was about to have a heart attack while releasing Humphrey. Humphrey placed a paw against his throat as he fought to regain his breath. Prickles then marched in front of the wolf and warned, "Don't ever do that again." He placed a hand on his head and commented, "Carnivores! Sheesh!"

Humphrey, though a little ticked off by the comment, chose to ignore it. He took in a deep breath before asking, "Have either of you guys seen Kate?"

"I thought she was with you." Prickles said, now confused. Humphrey became worried as he said, "He was, but now I can't find her anywhere. Where could she have gone?"

The sound of laughter brought their attention up to the branches. Looking up they saw Marcel sitting in the branches and holding a branch as he said, "You won't find her here!" He laughed before placing a wing over his heart, and then he proudly said, "The Alpha has returned."

"I can't believe it." Humphrey said as a smile formed on his face. He really brightened up as he turned to the two and said, "She's gone back."

"Gone back?" Prickles asked as he looked up to Lil John. But the grizzly shrugged as he didn't know what was going on either. The porcupine looked up to the goose and asked, "What do you mean?"

When they all looked back up to the goose, they saw that Marcel had vanished. This annoyed Prickles as he questioned, "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Then gesturing to where the shaman goose was he asked, "Who was the French goose?"

"Kate's gone back to challenge Tony." Humphrey excitedly said. Prickles was still confused and asked, "Who?"

"Tony." Humphrey said, starting to feel a little frustrated. Lil John then asked, "Tony the Pizza guy?"

"No, no, he's Kate's uncle," Humphrey tried to explain. Then he added, "in a way."

"The goose is her uncle?" Prickles asked, still not understanding. Humphrey leaned down and said, "No!" He took a deep breath and properly said, "Kate's gone back to challenge her uncle to take her place as Alpha."

"Oh!" Both Prickles and Lil John said as they finally understood.

x

**Author's Note:** I know I could have done the ending of this chapter like the last two parodies, but I chose not to. I might do it again in the next one. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. In this chapter I will be making the argument a little longer. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Eleven: Battle for the Alphas**

Kate ran through the mountains to get back to Jasper Park as fast as she could. Thanks to her wolf stamina she was able to keep up the pace. Her foot crushed a dead and withering stick as she stepped back into Jasper Park in a long time. Looking around she stared in horror at all the destruction. Plants had withered and the skeletons of many animals lay about. Moving to the top of a grassless hill she had a greater view of her home. Kate turned her head as she looked about the destroyed land. Her gaze stops on Jasper's Mountain and her expression turns into anger.

"Kate, wait up!" A voice shouted behind her. Turning to look back she sees Humphrey running up to her. He stood a few feet back and asks, "It's awful isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you." Kate admitted as he came closer. Humphrey stood beside her and asked, "What made you come back?"

Kate half-smiled as she explained, "I finally got some sense knocked into me." She gestured to her head when she said, "And I've got the bump to prove it." She became serious as she turned to Jasper's Mountain and said, "Besides this land is my responsibility." She looked to him and said, "As an Alpha. And if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will. Even though it's not something an Omega would do." Humphrey halfway joked. Kate then pointed out, "It's gonna be dangerous."

"Danger? Ha!" Humphrey joked as he said what she had said when they were younger, "I laugh in face danger. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this." Prickles said with his paws on his hips as he and Lil John joined them. Kate was surprised to see them and asks, "Prickles? Lil John? What are you guys doing here?"

"At your service, my liege." Lil John said with a bow on one foreleg.

"Yeesh." Prickles groaned as he looked about the ruined park, "We're gonna fight your uncle… for this?"

"Yes, Prickles. This is our home." Kate said looking to Humphrey. The porcupine then muttered, "Talk about your fixer-upper." But changing his attitude he said, "Well, Kate, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end."

Kate smiles in appreciation at this. All four of them looked towards Jasper's Mountain as dark storm clouds rolled overhead. They then moved forward.

x

They were nearly halfway there when the sound of a snapping twig caught there attention. Both wolves lowered themselves to the ground while the porcupine and the grizzly stayed back. Kate and Humphrey readied themselves, but what stepped into their sights was a white wolf. Humphrey then recognized the wolf and said, "Lily?"

The white Omega looked to him and said, "Oh, Humphrey? I was wondering where you had gone off to. You had some of us worried." She then noticed Kate and her friends and asked, "Who are your new friends?"

Kate stepped in front of Humphrey and said, "Lily. It's me, Kate."

"Kate?" Lily asked as she looked closer at the blonde wolf. Kate then nodded and tears started to well in Lily's eyes as she ran forward. When she reached Kate, the white wolf wrapped a foreleg around her sister and started to sob. Kate placed a paw on her sister's shoulder and said, "It's okay. It's okay."

Lily backed up and said, "I'm so happy you're alive." But then she became confused and asked, "But how-"

"There will time for answers later." Kate promised. She looked to the rock formation and said, "But right now we've got a job to do."

Lily nodded in understanding as they moved towards Jasper's Mountain again.

x

The group of five had arrived at Jasper's Mountain as the sun started to set. They crawled beside an overturned tree before raising their heads to get a good look at their biggest problem; all the coyotes that were swarming around the place. Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Prickles and Lil John could see many coyotes as the smaller canines were gnawing on bones or sleeping. Prickles shuddered as he said, "Coyotes. I hate coyotes." He leaned closer to Kate and whispered, "So what's the plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait." Kate whispered back. Prickles was in on it, "Ah." But then he realized who was going to have to be it and complained while keeping it down, "Hey!"

"Come on, Prickles. You and Lil John need to make a diversion." Kate told them.

"What do you want me to do?" Prickles quietly questioned. Then he was sarcastic when he asked, "Try to dress in drag and do the hula?!"

Ten minutes later…

A drumming sound drew the closest coyotes attention as they raised their heads and turned to the source. They then saw Prickles dressed in a badly made hula outfit. Lil John was beside him, lying down on a bed of leaves with strangely an apple in his mouth. Prickles then starts to sing and dance…

**Prickles:**_ Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Lil John here because he's such a treat_

He jumped on the grizzly's back and sang…

_Come on down and dine_

_On this tasty bear_

_All you have to do is get in line_

While the coyotes, who's tongues were hanging out, were starting to prowl close to the duo, Kate, Humphrey and Lily were sneaking behind them. Some of the coyotes were snarling with hunger as they got closer. Prickles kept up the act by raising his paws above his head…

**Prickles:**_ Are you achin'_

**Lil John:**_ Yup, yup, yup!_

**Prickles:**_ For some bacon?_

**Lil John:**_ Yup, yup, yup!_

**Prickles:**_ He's a big bear_

**Lil John:**_ Yup, yup!_

**Prickles:**_ You could be a big bear too!_

**Prickles and Lil John:**_ Oy!_

The two then noticed that the coyotes were really close. Both porcupine and grizzly bear screamed and ran for their lives. The coyotes growled really loud as they chased them down the path. Kate, Humphrey and Lily moved further towards the rock formation and kept to the shadows. Looking around they see even more coyotes. Kate turned to the two Omegas and said, "Humphrey, you take Lily and find our mother and then gather the pack." She looked really serious as she said, "I'm going to look for Tony."

They both nodded and all three split up. Kate carefully made her way up the path and soon found herself on a path that connected to the ledge. She creeps along the rocks and sees Tony standing next to the ledge. She was about to get closer when…

"Eve!" Tony shouts over the area. The call echoes as a surprised Kate looks down to the grounds where all the coyotes were. She sees her mother as Eve walked through a path through the wolverines. They growled and snapped at her heels, but all Eve did was glance at them before making her way up the stone steps. Kate looks to her with a saddened face as her mother made it to the top. When she steps up to him, Eve could see that Tony isn't pleased about something. He paces in front of her as she calmly asks with her eyes closed, "Yes, Tony?"

"Where are your hunting parties?" Tony growled as he continued pacing and then accused, "They're not doing their jobs."

"Tony, there's no more food. All the herds have moved on." Eve told him. But Tony shook his head, "No. You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's over. There is nothing left in Jasper Park." Eve said with her eyes still closed. She opened them and suggests, "We have but one choice left. We must leave Jasper Park."

"We're not going anywhere." Tony snarled as he turned to her. Eve then argued with him, "Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it!" Tony spat in her face. Eve, now truly angered and disgusted by his actions, said, "You can't do that!"

"I'm the Alpha and I can do whatever I want." Tony said as he stood as regally as he could. Eve couldn't stand it anymore and angrily said, "If you were half the Alpha Winston was-"

"I'm ten times the Alpha Winston was." Tony angrily snarled as he struck Eve in the face. She rolled across the ground came to a stop on her side. Kate stood up on the rock and growled in anger. Tony gasps in shock when he sees her. The blonde wolf jumps down and rushes to her mother. Tony then questions, _No, it can't be._

Kate leaned her head down and nudged Eve's head to wake her up. She groans and stirs and when she look up her face looks in surprise, "Kate."

Kate, with a small smile, nodded and said, "Yeah. It's me." Eve then happily said, "You're alive." But then her happiness turned into confusion and she asks, "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter." Kate tells her with a shake of her head. She leaned down again and nuzzled her mother as she said, "I'm home."

"Kate!" The red wolf said with fake surprise, "I'm a little surprised to see you…" His face turned into a deep frown as he looks up and said, "alive."

Jazz, Chaz and Ed all loudly gulped in fear as they knew they were busted. Kate walks up to Tony menacingly and angrily questioned, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?"

Eve watched her daughter with a sense of pride. Tony started to back up as Kate came closer, and tried to sound sincere when he said, "Oh, Kate, you must understand. The pressures of being Alpha…" He stopped when he was literally back into the wall. But Kate, knowing what she had to do, said, "Are no longer yours. Step down, Tony."

Tony nervously chuckled and said, "Oh, oh, heh… Well, I would, naturally, however, there is one small problem." The red wolf points above him with a claw, "You see them?"

Kate looked up and after a flash of lightning saw a giant horde of coyotes staring back down at her.

"They think I'M the Alpha." Tony said while placing a paw on his chest.

"Well, we don't." A voice behind them said. Both wolves looked back to see that Humphrey and Lily had gathered the entire pack. Two other wolves helped Eve back onto her feet. Humphrey then said, "Kate is the rightful Alpha."

"Father would want her to accept her destiny." Lily added. Kate then moved in front of the red wolf and said, "The choice is yours, Tony. Either you step down or fight."

"Oh, must this all end with violence?" Tony asks as he stood back up. He began to plan as he moved away form the blonde wolf. He has a sad face as he said, "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member." He looks back to Kate as he walked up to the pack and asks, "Wouldn't you agree, Kate?"

Kate stood firm as she said, "That's not gonna work, Tony. I've put the past behind me."

"Ah, but what about your faithful subjects?" He asks as he stood before the pack. He looks to them as he questions, "Have they put it behind them."

This makes the pack curious as Humphrey then asks her, "Kate, what is he talking about?"

"Ah! So you haven't told them your little secret." Tony said with a smirk as he circles around the blonde wolf, earning a glare from Kate. Tony then walks back to the pack as everyone's attention when he said, "Well, Kate, now's your chance." He spoke loudly when he said, "Tell them who is responsible, for Winston's death!"

The statement brings shock to the pack as they look to Kate. As they waited for her to answer, Kate is hesitant, but works up the nerve and took a step forward, "I am."

All the wolves were shocked by this, especially Eve, Lily and Humphrey. Mother and daughter walks up to Kate and Eve asks, "It's not true." Kate took a step back as she came closer and her voice cracked, "Tell me it's not true."

"Kate?" Lily asked, not knowing what to say. Kate hung her head in shame and said, "It's true."

"You see! She admits it!" Tony shouted, making them all look to him. The red wolf looked to her with a cold glare as lightning crashes behind him, "Murderer!"

"No." Kate tried to defend herself, "It was an accident."

"If it weren't for you, Winston would still be alive." Tony said as he walked circles around her, "It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

"No." Kate said as she still didn't forgive herself. Tony then severely said, "Then… you're… guilty!"

"No. I'm not a murderer!" Kate said as she wouldn't kill her own father. Another flash of lightning, and Tony, along with the horde of coyotes, were making Kate back up on the ledge of Jasper's Mountain. Tony made Her feel worse by saying, "Oh, Kate, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy Winston isn't here to save you." The red wolf got in the blonde wolf's face as he said, "And now everyone… KNOWS… WHY!"

On the last word, Tony jerked his head forward and in turn it made Kate slip off the edge of the ledge. Kate was able to grab hold of the rocky surface with her claws as Humphrey cried out, "Kate!"

A bolt of lightning strikes some brush underneath the ledge and the brush was set ablaze. While trying to hold on, Kate fought to keep her grip. Tony sat down in front of her and then looks as if he has seen the situation before, "Now this is familiar. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmm. Hm…" Kate struggled to hold on and glanced up as Tony placed a paw to his muzzle as he thought. Tony then has a look of surprise on his face before it went dark, "Oh, that's right. I remember now. This just how your dad looked before he died."

Kate suddenly slips a little, but Tony lunges forward and catches Kate's paws with his claws. Kate winces from the pain in her paws, but she looks up to Tony as the red wolf leaned his head forward with a smirk and said, "And here's MY little secret." He leaned to Kate's left ear and whispered, "I killed Winston."

Kate's eyes widened from the reveal and now knew the truth. She thought back to that day when she watched Winston fall back into the stampede. She thought about the whole time that she had been carrying the guilt of Winston's death and blaming herself. She screamed with her past self, "NO!"

With a burst of energy and an angry snarl, Kate was able to climb back up and tackled Tony onto his back. Kate had her paws pressed up to the red wolf's shoulders as she angrily shouted, "Murderer!"

This shocked the pack while the coyotes glared at her. Tony pleaded for his life, "No, Kate, please."

"Tell them the truth!" Kate growled down at him. Tony nervously laughs and said, "T-T-The truth? But the truth is the eye of the be-gawk!" He was cut off when Kate placed a paw against Tony's throat and applied some pressure. The red wolf then shouted, "All right!" Kate put a little more pressure, "All right!" He glared at the blonde wolf on top of him and quietly said, "I did it."

"So they can here you." Kate ordered as she kept him pinned down. Tony continued to glare as he loudly shouts, "I killed Winston!"

The pack then rushed to aid Kate as the coyotes charged at her. The smaller canines knocked Kate off of Tony. She yelps in pain as the coyotes started to bite and claw at her. But they were stopped with the pack rushes in. Humphrey knocks one of the coyotes away with his paw.

"Eee-yeah!" Prickles and Lil John yell as they rushed into the fray. The porcupine had his back turned while the grizzly rushed in and fired a few quills at the coyotes. The smaller canines yelped in pain from the projectiles while Lil John plowed through them and others.

In the middle of the battle, Prickles jumps off Lil John's back and spin-kicks one coyote in the face while Lil John swats a few away with his huge paw. The two then split up.

Kate ran from two coyotes and turned to swat them both away before grabbing an incoming third with her teeth. She threw the coyote away and watched for any others. Unknown to her, a fourth coyotes was creeping up on her from a ledge. When Kate wasn't looking, the coyote pounced on her and knocked her off her feet. She growled in pain when the coyote bit at her neck. But luckily for her a certain goose was watching over her as Marcel whacked the coyote on the head with his staff. Kate looks up to see Marcel holding his staff above his head and gave a war cry before leaping down into the battle.

Marcel landed among five coyotes and assumed a fighters stance. The coyotes ten came at him one by one. A coyote came at him from behind, but Marcel jumped up with a back flip while striking it in the back of the head. The coyote fell on its face and slid away. Then he made Kung Fu noises as he whacked one while back kicking another. He did a spin kick to a coyote while another tried to come in from the side. But Marcel took his staff in both hands before using the broad side to jab it in the throat. It fell before another coyote rushed at him. The shaman goose uses the back of end of his staff for another throat jab. Marcel relaxed his guard when it appeared that there were no more enemies. But somehow knowing, Marcel struck a coyote in the face with a fist when it tried to come up behind him.

Humphrey and Lily were working together as they fought side by side. Lily grabbed a coyote by the scruff and tossed him to Humphrey. The gray Omega turned and horse kicked the smaller canine into another coyote. Humphrey looked to his friend with a smile, but his smile faded when he saw a coyote coming in from behind. Pushing her aside, Humphrey then knocked the coyote down with a swipe of his paw. Lily picked herself back up and her head accidentally bumped into someone else's. She looked and saw that she had bumped into Garth, the red furred son of Tony. He looked down to her and asked, "You okay?"

"I am now." Lily said with a smile as her heart raced. Humphrey smiled at the sight of a blossoming romance.

As the pack drove most of the coyotes off of Jasper's Mountain, Prickles was currently scampering for his life as he was being chased by Jazz and Chaz. He runs into the cave where Paddy was still stuck. Paddy sees him coming and shouts, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Prickles counters as he runs through the bones and cowers next to the duck who in turn tries to keep his distance. Both coyotes moved towards the cage, licking their lips as they thought they would have a meal. Prickles clasped his paws together and pleaded, "Ple-he-hease don't eat me."

"Problem?" A voice from outside called. Jazz and Chaz turned and saw Lil John standing at the entrance. Chaz then asked, "Hey, who's the bear?"

"You talkin' to me?" Lil John asks with a serious face.

"Uh oh. He called him a bear." Prickles warned to Jazz. The coyote only gave him a sideways glance as she didn't understand.

"Are you talking to me?" Lil John asked again, his voice raising.

"Shouldn't have done that." Prickles pointed out with a shake of his head.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Lil John shouted really loudly.

"Now they're in for it!" Prickles said with a roll of his eyes.

"They CALL me, MISTER BEAR!" Lil John shouted at them. Then the grizzly threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs before charging at the two coyotes. Jazz and Chaz's faces dropped as he ran at them at full speed. Outside the cave, Ed could see and hear the sounds of pain from his friends as the bear tore into them. The beating came to an end when both Jazz and Chaz came running out with quills poking into them. The bowled into their friend as they tried to get away. They whimpered from the pain of the quills as they stuck into all of them before untangling themselves. Lil John, with Prickles on his back, came running out of the cave and shouts, "Go on, ya yellow bellis!"

A freed Paddy flew out of the cave and cheered with them.

The battle and fire still raged as Kate ran around, looking for Tony. Turning her head at just the right moment, a flash of lightning revealed the red wolf trying to escape on a path around Jasper's Mountain. Tony looks back and gasps when he sees that Kate had found him. Growling, the blonde wolf gives chase as Tony flees. Tony runs all the way to a section of Jasper's Mountain and jumps through a wall of flames but had to slide to stop himself from going over the edge of a sheer drop. He looked down as some rocks tumbled down before looking back to see Kate jumping through flames. She landed and looks at the red wolf with a glare. Tony stood frozen in fear as Kate started to come closer. Kate says in a low but still audible growl, "Murderer."

"Kate, Kate. Please." Tony pleaded. He sounded scared as he said, "Please, have mercy. I ask of you."

"You don't deserve to live." Kate angrily said as she came closer. Tony tried to play on her good side, "But Kate, I'm… uh, family." He then placed the blame by saying, "It's the coyotes who are the real enemy."

As he had said that, Jazz, Chaz and Ed just happened to be on the other side of the flames. Feeling betrayed they slowly backed away growling as he said, "It was those mangy mongrel's fault- It was their idea."

Kate; however wasn't swayed as she angrily questioned, "Why should I believe you?" Tony lowers himself onto his belly as Kate gets in his face and she says, "Everything you ever told me is a lie."

"What are you going to do?" Tony asks in fear. He smiles as he said, "You wouldn't kill you own Uncle?"

"No, Tony." Kate said with a grim frown. The blonde wolf decided not to stoop to her uncle's level and said, "I'm not like you."

Tony breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Oh, Kate, thanks. You really are something." The red wolf stands up as he thinks that he still has a chance to get out of this, "I will make it up to you, I promise. How can I prove myself to you?" He swiped his paw as he said, "I mean, anything."

"Run." Kate growled with narrowed eyes. Tony's face fell as Kate says the same thing he once told her as a pup, "Run away, Tony. And never return."

Tony was a little hesitant at first, but nods and said, "Yes." He slinks past Kate while saying, "Of course." Kate watches him go with a glare as he moves past her. Tony stops a few feet away as he said, "As you wish…" His face turned into an angry scowl while looking down to a pile of smoldering ashes and growled, "… MISS ALPHA!"

Then with a swipe of his paw, he kicked the ashes into Kate's face. She cries out in pain and tries to wipe the ashes off of her face. But this gives Tony an opportunity as he lunged at her with a growl. Tony tacked the blonde wolf to the ground from the side, but he ended up rolling over her. As the two get back up, Tony wraps his forelegs around Kate's neck and bit down on the back of her neck with a growl. Kate winced from pain before trying to throw the older wolf off of him. She tried rolling over to dislodge him. It worked only for a moment, but when she and Tony got up again, he knocks her flat on her back. Tony stood over Kate and bit down on Kate's exposed neck. He reared his head back before biting down on the other side. Kate then used her left paw to swat the older wolf off of her. She then stood up and lunged for the malamute with a growl. The two wolves circle each other before charging at each other. They meet in the middle and reared up on their hindlegs and tried to push each other over. Neither one of them could gain an advantage and separated from each other. Both wolves growled before trying to swipe at each other with their claws. Time seemed to slow down as both wolves reared up on their hindlegs once again and tried to scratch at each other. Tony landed the first blow by making a small scratch on her shoulder. Growling in pain, Kate raises her paw in retaliation and slaps Tony in the face. Tony growls in pain from the blow and drops down to his paws. Tony staggered a bit before rearing up again and slapping Kate in the face. The blow drew a little blood as she growled in pain. Time sped up again as Tony smacks Kate in the face a second time, sending her flying backwards. The blow sent Kate flying through another wall of flames and she landed on her back. She looks up with a shocked face when she sees Tony jumping through the flames with a snarl on his face. Kate looks at him with a glare as her body tenses up. Just as Tony comes down on her, Kate uses Humphrey's move and plants her back feet against Tony's belly, then kicked upwards to send the surprised wolf flying over the edge.

Tony tumbled down the rocky slope and crashed on the ground with a hard thump. Kate rolled over and stood up before turning to look down at her enemy. She panted while watching to see if Tony still lived. Tony, through miraculous means, starts to get back up. His eyes were droopy as he looks up to see three figures emerging through the flames. Jazz, Chaz and Ed walk up to him, and Tony is relieved to see familiar faces. Tony sat up as he said with a smile, "Ah, my friends."

"Fri-he-hends?" Jazz laughs and then looks to Chaz and reminded, "I thought he said we were the enemy!"

Tony's face turned into horror as Chaz agreed with her by saying, "Yeah, he also said that we were mangy mongrels, didn't he." Both coyotes looked to their friend and asks, "Ed?"

Ed laughs darkly and licks lips as more coyotes start to emerge from the smoke with hungry smiles. Tony starts to feel really afraid as he stammers while trying to explain. No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain." His please fell on deaf ears as they drew closer, "No. You don't understand." The coyotes were dangerously close as he backs up and tries to say, "No! I didn't mean for…" His voice cracked as he tried to apologize, "Look, I'm sorry when I called you… No! NOO!" But nothing worked as the flames grew higher as the coyotes started to jump on him and devour the wolf, ending his evil once and for all.

x

**Author's Note:** Wolf Alpha is almost done. Just one more chapter and then the Ending Titles. I can't wait to get started on Warrior Leader and to the rest of the Lion King parodies. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. In this chapter I will be making the argument a little longer. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Twelve: The New Alpha**

The fire continued to rage on Jasper's Mountain, but after a bolt of lightning and a clash of thunder it began to rain hard. The fire was quickly put out and steam rose around the area. The coyotes that had lived through the battle had fled into the night. Prickles and Lil John emerged through the fog and came up to the stepping stones. The pack began to convergence to the stone steps as Kate emerges on the path and walks down to join them. The pack bows to her as she passes by. Kate walks up to her mother and sister. She rubs her head against Eve's after a long time of being apart. When she stopped, Kate stood back and looked to the both of them and said, "I'm sorry for staying away for so long."

"It's okay, dear." Eve said as she wraps her foreleg around her daughter. Lily joined in and said, "It wasn't your fault."

Kate smiled at this before a clearing throat brought her attention behind her. Kate looked back to see Humphrey standing there with a smile on his face. Kate moved close to him and rubs her neck against his. When she moved back, they looked into each other's eyes before Kate moved forward and planted a kiss. The pack was awestruck by this. But before anything could be said, a clattering sound drew their attention back up the rock formation.

They looked up to see Marcel standing at the bottom of the ledge. The shaman goose motioned to the ledge for Kate to take her rightful place. Kate moved away from her loved ones and began the climb. But then stops when Prickles and Lil John walk up to him. Both the porcupine and grizzly bowed to her in respect for her title, but Kate kisses Prickles on the head and does the same for Lil John. They were both surprised as Kate says, "I couldn't have done this without you guys." She bowed and said, "Thank you."

Both friends just nodded and she smiled before continuing the climb. When she reached the top she was met by Marcel. The shaman goose graciously bowed to the ascending chief, but Kate wrapped the goose with a forepaw and pulled him into a hug. Marcel, a little surprised, wraps his wings to return the gesture. He pulled away and placed a wing on the blonde wolf's shoulder and said, "It's time."

Kate nodded and turned away from the shaman goose. As Marcel watched her go, Paddy flapped up to him and sighed, "After this, I'm really going to need a vacation."

"I'm thinking of taking up golf as a hobby." Marcel said as he leaned on his staff. He looked to the duck and asked, "Want to come with me and be my caddy?"

"Well see." Paddy said before they turned to watch Kate's ascension. The pack watches in awe as Kate ascends and walks through the rain. Eve looks on with pride for her daughter while Lily is happy to have her sister back. Humphrey looks up with happiness for her friend and both Prickles and Lil John watch in awe and wonder as Kate climbs. When he reached the top, Kate looks up to the sky and sees a hole in the clouds. Through the hole she could see the stars shining brightly. A star shines brighter than the others and Kate hears a voice say to her, "Remember."

She could feel her father's spirits with her as he truly remembered who she was and who she was meant to be; she is the daughter of Winston, and she was meant to be one of the great Alphas of Jasper Park. Kate smiles for a moment before becoming serious. Taking a deep breath, she lets out a howl that's both grand and harmonious. The members of the pack howled with her as they acknowledged her as their leader.

After some time, the restoration of Jasper Park was complete. All the plants had grown back and all the animals had returned. After some time and work from Kate, Humphrey, Lily and Garth, they had convinced the pack that if an Alpha and Omega were in love, then it was fine. And so, Kate had married Humphrey and Lily had married Garth. Though he was Tony's son, the pack didn't give him grief for his father's actions.

It was a few years later and the animals of Jasper Park had once again gathered around Jasper's Mountain. They were there for a special occasion; the presentation of the next heir. Today, Kate, Humphrey, Prickles and Lil John stood at the edge of Jasper's Mountain and gazed out at the gathering. As Paddy circled overhead, Prickles and Lil John looked to their friend with pride. Everyone down on the ground and at the cave entrance waited in anticipation to see Kate and Humphrey's child.

**Full Chorus:**_ Til we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

Kate and Humphrey look to each other before nuzzling their heads together. Then they both made room as Marcel walks between them. In his feathered arms he held their child. The dark yellow boy pup lay on his back as she turned to look out at the world with big eyes.

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

Marcel then held the pup with both wings high above his head so all could see. The pup looks at her surroundings, watching in curiosity of the world around him.

**Full Chorus:**_ Circle of… Life!_

Her mother and father look on with pride for their son. And although she didn't know it at the time, the pup would take on a great responsibility one day. He would be continuing a great legacy of great Alphas for Jasper Park and protect the Circle of Life.

**The**

**Wolf Alpha**

x

**Author's Note** And the main story is done. And the third Lion King parody is done. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.

x

**Special Authors Note:** Though the story has ended, I do have one last piece of the story to give to the fans. I do apologize for any errors in grammar.


End file.
